Frozen 2
by AnnaElsaAurora
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since the eternal winter. Kristoff and Anna are happily married, and Anna is pregnant with their first child. Elsa and Anna are closer than ever, but just as things are coming together, they fall apart. Hans returns for revenge, and Elsa fights her own demons. Please read and REVIEW. No flames. Thank you. Tangled characters appear also.
1. Chapter 1

Winter had arrived to the kingdom of Arendelle. The beautiful white snow covered the grass, while the solid ice frozen over the water.

The snow sparkled under the moonlight, giving off a magical feeling to the kingdom. Icicles hung off of the castle towers, while piles of snow lay in the stone courtyard.

The full moon sent a comforting light over the castle, making the snow sparkle on the castle's towers, making them look like they were made of magic.

Near the courtyard were the stables, where over 20 horses and one reindeer all slept.

But soon the shimmering moon was replaced by the warm glow of the rising sun. But the clouds and the cold remained.

It was Christmas, and the kingdom was in preparation for the yearly Christmas Ball. It was early in the morning, Elsa was already awake and beginning preparations for tonight's ball.

She walked down the entrance hall and into the Ball room to make sure the decorations were going up.

Olaf was in there, standing on a high ladder hanging a crystal silver ball on a branch of one of the 12 Christmas trees.

"If I could...just..reach...", Olaf stretched his stink arm up to the high branch. Finally he stretched high enough and hung the ornament.

"There we go", he said smiling. Elsa chuckled at Olaf. Even though he wasn't one of the servants, Olaf took every opportunity to help out around the castle.

Perhaps it was boring to be a snowman after some time. It was even more boring for Olaf when summer ended.

It went much too fast for the little guy. He was enjoying the flowers, the sun, and all that. But soon it ended.

It had been a year and a half since Elsa lost control of her powers and froze Anna's heart.

It's also been 6 months since Kristoff and Anna got married.

Back upstairs, Kristoff was fidgeting with his prince like outfit.

"This is so tight and itchy! How do princes stand straight?", complained Kristoff.

Anna entered the bedroom, she giggled at Kristoff. "I'm sure you'll get used to it", she said.

Kristoff looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful...he loved her so much.

And now he was more protective of her then ever.

Anna had both of her small hands on her large swollen stomach, she was 8 months pregnant. Ever since they found out, Kristoff has pretty much been a nervous wreck.

"Anna, the party isn't until later, you can sleep in", he said concerned walking over to her.

"I know...but the baby woke me up", replied Anna softly as Kristoff held her in his arms, placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"She's really a hard kicker", Anna admitted softly. "He", corrected Kristoff grinning.

Anna rolled her eyes but was smiling. "I say it's a she", she argued cutely.

"How can you tell?", asked Kristoff crossing his arms smugly. "Well...I don't know. I just...well, the truth is I really want a girl", admitted Anna sheepishly.

"What are you going to do if it's a boy?", asked Kristoff softly. He took Anna's hand and helped her sit down on the bed, not wanting her on her feet for too long.

"Well...", Anna thought. "I guess I'll just have to pull you in bed and we'll have to try again", said Anna grinning.

Kristoff blushed. "Interesting offer", he said. Anna giggled. "So what are you going to do?", asked Anna then.

"About what?", asked Kristoff. "Well? If it's a girl", asked Anna. "Then I'll love her just as much as a boy", replied Kristoff.

Anna smiled warmly looking down on her stomach.

"Teasing aside, I feel the same way. I really want a girl but if it is a boy, I'll love him just as much", she said as she caressed her belly softly.

Kristoff smiled, he stroked her red braided hair.

Anna looked up at him blushing softly. "Your so beautiful...", Kristoff said softly. Anna blushed more, she tucked her braid behind her ear and then the two shared a deep passionate kiss.

Kristoff pulled her gently into his strong arms, being careful with her stomach. Their kiss deepened, and Anna let a small moan escape her lips.

"Ahem", said a voice sharply. Anna and Kristoff broke apart. Elsa stood there in the doorway.

"Elsa!", cried Anna flustered, fixing her hair. "Don't you knock?", asked Kristoff.

"The door was opened", Elsa replied. "Oh...", said Kristoff.

"Anna, are you feeling all right?", asked Elsa worriedly turning to look at her sister.

"Yeah...I'm fine Elsa, really", Anna said. "Kristoff, can I talk to you please?", asked Elsa in a firm tone.

Kristoff sighed. "All right", he said getting up.

Elsa pulled his arm roughly outside the bedroom. "What were you thinking?!", she demanded sharply.

"What?", asked Kristoff confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! That is your heavily pregnant wife in there, and you got your hands all over her!", snapped Elsa angrily.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but what was I doing that could hurt her?", asked Kristoff crossing his arms.

"For starters doing something like that can make Anna go into labor early. Second, it's against kingdom rules to do that with your wife if she's pregnant", snapped Elsa.

"All right, all right...I get it. And you are right", said Kristoff. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"You're right about the part it could cause her to go into labor early, not that other rule", he added.

Elsa glared at him, she then went back in the bedroom leaving Kristoff in the hall.

"Did you rip his head off?", asked Anna. "Oh Anna...I just am so worried about you", Elsa admitted softly.

She sat down beside her sister. "You and Kristoff are both losing your minds", said Anna.

"Anna, you know very well why", Elsa said.

"I know...but you're both treating me like a bomb ready to explode", said Anna.

"Anna, remember what the midwife said? Your figure is very small so the delivery will be extremely difficult on you", said Elsa.

Anna looked down, knowing they were just worried. And she didn't let neither of them know the fact was...she was scared too.

Even more scared than them.

"You're right", she said softly. "Hey...Kristoff and I don't mean to act like that...we're just worried", said Elsa softly as she straightened Anna's snowflake necklace.

Anna smiled. "I know...I just wish you two would relax a little. I'm starting to feel like you both watch me sleep", Anna said with a small laugh.

Elsa laughed softly too.

Anna then winced slightly, placing a hand to her swollen stomach. She had a slight pained look on her face.

"Everything all right?", asked Elsa worriedly, her eyes looking anxious.

"Yeah...", Anna said breathlessly. "Yeah...everything's fine, she just...she's a really hard kicker", replied Anna catching her breath.

Elsa grew even more concerned. Even at times like these Anna couldn't deny she was having a complicated pregnancy.

"Would you mind if I...", began Elsa but Anna knew what she was going to ask.

"Elsa, for heaven's sake your my sister. Your the most important person to me, of course you can feel. You don't have to ask every time", Anna said softly with a smile.

Elsa smiled and placed her hand gently on Anna's stomach.

As usual there was a small amount of tension because Elsa was using all her will to fight her powers from getting out of control.

"Elsa...relax. You're not going to hurt me or the baby", Anna said softly.

"I know...I just get scared I will", admitted Elsa.

Anna looked at her older sister softly. "You're not going to Elsa. You can control it", she said softly.

Elsa smiled relaxing a bit and felt the baby kicking very hard.

"You're right...she's even tougher than she was months ago", Elsa said.

"She's worse at night", admitted Anna smiling.

Elsa smiled, her sister was really blossoming in her life.

She married a perfect man (Not that Elsa would admit this aloud, but knew Kristoff was perfect for her) , and now Anna was expecting a baby.

Elsa could already see Anna's motherly side emerge.

"Hey...I got a surprise ready for you", said Elsa then. "Really?", asked Anna curiously.

"Yes, you'll love it", Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled, looking more excited.

She went to get up but she winced. She sighed, hating being this weak.

"Help me up?", asked Anna softly.

"Of course", Elsa took Anna's hand and her other arm wrapped around her sister's waist.

Elsa helped Anna to her feet then, Anna took a moment to catch her breath but then she was okay.

The two sisters walked down the hall, hand in hand.

Elsa then stopped at a door. "You ready?", asked Elsa excitedly. "Yes", said Anna eagerly.

Elsa opened the door, and inside was the most beautiful nursery.

Anna's eyes grew wide in awe and she walked inside.

There was a white bassinet, beautiful white curtains, a rocking chair, countless baby blankets, toys, and even a plush snowman.

"Oh Elsa...", cried Anna touched. "You like it?", asked Elsa smiling. Anna then turned around and wrapped her arms around Elsa in a tight hug.

"I'll take that as a yes", said Elsa smiling, rubbing Anna's back.

"It's so beautiful Elsa! I love it!", cried Anna as the sisters gently broke apart.

"You're very welcome", smiled Elsa.

"Wait until I show Kristoff", said Anna happily. Elsa smiled for her sister.

Anna looked around the nursery again, she was so happy.

Soon, the two sisters were walking down to the entrance hall.

"Elsa..", Anna said then stopping, her hand resting on her belly.

"What? What's the matter?", asked Elsa worriedly rushing over, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"No...I'm okay, it's not that", said Anna. Elsa sighed in relief.

"I...well..Elsa, I was wondering. I really want you to be there when I have the baby", said Anna.

Elsa looked at her little sister a bit surprised.

"I mean...Kristoff won't be allowed in..and I just...I really need you there for me", Anna said as she leaned onto the stair railing.

"Anna, of course I'll be there sweetie. But, you're okay with it?", asked Elsa.

Anna blinked at Elsa's question not getting it. "I mean..with my powers...", said Elsa looking at her hands.

"Elsa, you know I'm not afraid of them", said Anna.

"I never was...please, please can you be there for me?", asked Anna as she took Elsa's hands gently.

"Oh Anna, of course. Of course I'll be there for you", comforted Elsa as she stroked Anna's hair.

Anna smiled, a wave of relief going through her.

She was afraid that Elsa would have said no, out of fear of her powers.

"Come on, let's go get ready for tonight", said Elsa taking Anna's hand. Anna nodded smiling.


	2. The Christmas Ball

**Author's Note: GUEST STARS TO APPEAR! Can you guess who?**

It was evening, everyone was gathered in the snow covered courtyard under the starry filled sky. Sven was licking snow off the ground while Olaf was dancing around happily.

Kristoff came out and petted Sven who nuzzled him. "I heard some neighboring princes and princesses are visiting for tonight's ball", said Anna, next to Kristoff and Sven.

"I heard that too", said Kristoff feeding Sven a carrot. The kingdom gathered around in the courtyard, a huge crowd of people.

Elsa walked out in her beautiful ice dress. Anna's eyes grew wide.

"She looks so beautiful", said Anna.

"You're more beautiful", said Kristoff. Anna looked up at him blushing.

"No way, I don't even compete with Elsa", Anna said tucking her braid behind her ear.

Her other hand was on her swollen stomach. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress that fit well with her stomach, her hair was in its usual braids, and she wore pretty pink earrings along with her snowflake necklace, which she wore every day.

It was her most treasured item, as Elsa gave it to her as a wedding present for when she and Kristoff had got married.

"Of course you do, you're even more beautiful tonight", said Kristoff smiling. Anna blushed more. Elsa walked out onto the courtyard to greet their visitors.

"Anna", she gestured. "Coming", said Anna, as the princess she had to greet them as well. "Kristoff, come on", giggled Anna pulling him along.

Kristoff still struggled with his social skills, he did grow up with limited contact. Mostly the only people he knew were trolls and a reindeer.

"Please pinch me if I say something wrong", he said. "You know I will", Anna smiled.

The three of them went to greet their visitors, they then saw one was a lone prince.

Elsa saw him, and her heart skipped a beat. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore a white prince outfit.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I'm Princess Anna", greeted Anna to the prince. "Prince Edwards", said the prince kindly.

Elsa starred at him, speechless. He was so handsome. "Ahem...Elsa", Anna nudged her older sister snapping her out of it.

"Oh..! Excuse me. I'm Queen Elsa", Elsa said.

"Queen Elsa...I'm honored to be attending your Christmas ball", said Prince Edwards. Elsa felt some color reach her pale cheeks.

"I'm honored to have you here", she said, with a slight nervousness in her normally calm voice.

Anna looked at the two, with a slight grin on her face.

She then nudged Kristoff. "Oh...sorry, I'm Kristoff", he said. Anna pinched him then.

"Ow! I mean Prince Kristoff, husband of Anna...I mean Princess Anna", Kristoff said struggling like crazy.

"Forgive my husband...he grew up with trolls and a reindeer", Anna said. "I see...oh, weren't you in the ice buisness?", asked Prince Edwards.

"Um...yes? Yes...I still am actually", replied Kristoff.

"Prince Edwards...I take it you are not married?", asked Anna then as Kristoff sighed in relief, sweating.

"Anna!", hissed Elsa glaring at her.

Prince Edwards chuckled at Anna's boldness, the rumors were true she wasn't very princess like at all.

"No, I am not", replied Prince Edwards.

"That's really interesting, because my sister isn't married either", Anna said.

"Anna!", Elsa growled at her sister.

Anna piped down, but kept her cheeky grin.

"Forgive her, she was hit in the head as a child", said Elsa embarrassed. "Hey!", said Anna offended.

"It's fine, are all the neighboring kingdoms here?", asked Prince Edwards.

"We're still waiting for one more, our closest neighbors. It's our first time meeting them", replied Elsa.

Anna then saw the kingdom gates open. "That must be them", said Kristoff.

Just when Anna thought her and her family weren't near as royal like as people thought, she realized there was worse.

A prince and princess arrived with a beautiful white horse. But the prince appeared to be...arguing with the horse, very similar to have Kristoff argues with Sven.

"Let it go! Give it here Max!", yelled the prince pulled a bag from the stubborn horse's teeth.

The princess rolled her eyes. She had short brown hair and wore a pink dress. She also appeared to be pregnant.

"Eugene!", she snapped. The prince and the horse stopped bickering. "He started it", said the prince.

The horse glared at him. The princess rolled her eyes and saw Queen Elsa, Anna and Kristoff walking up to greet them.

"I take it you are Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene?", asked Elsa.

"Yes...forgive my husband and our horse, they don't get along very well", said Rapunzel.

"Eugene, get over here!", demanded Rapunzel. Eugene quickly came over, their horse also walking over.

"Let's start this over...I'm Princess Rapunzel, this is my husband Prince Eugene and our horse Maximus", said Rapunzel.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I am Queen Elsa", said Elsa in a mature voice.

"I'm Princess Anna", Anna said in a more childish voice. "I'm Kristoff...ugh, I mean Prince Kristoff, this is Sven", said Kristoff.

Sven blinked looking at Maximus who looked back at him.

Soon everyone got a seat around the courtyard as Elsa prepared a spectacular show of her powers.

Anna was sitting down by Olaf, she then noticed Rapunzel approach. "Mind if I sit down?", she asked.

"Sure, go ahead", smiled Anna. Rapunzel sat next to her and Olaf.

"Hi!", said Olaf. "Is...he real? Or a robot?", blinked Rapunzel shocked.

"Believe it or not he's real, Elsa made him", replied Anna. "That's incredible", said Rapunzel.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that great", said Olaf blushing.

Anna and Rapunzel both giggled at Olaf.

"Is this your first?", asked Anna then. "Yes...it took forever to get Eugene to agree with have a baby", said Rapunzel smiling.

"You?", she asked. "Yeah...Kristoff wants a baby but he...well, basically he's been a nervous wreck", said Anna.

"I see, a paranoid father. I'm glad Eugene doesn't seem to be one, he and Max drive me crazy as it is", said Rapunzel.

Anna giggled. The two were getting along very well, like they had been friends for a long time.

"How far along are you?", asked Rapunzel. "8 months", replied Anna.

"Wow! I thought you were nine to be honest", said Rapunzel smiling. "I feel like I am...what about you?", asked Anna.

"Only 4", replied Rapunzel.

Elsa then walked out into the middle of the courtyard, the chattering quieted down.

"Are you all ready?", asked Elsa. The crowd cheered. Elsa then began to make snow fall. After that she froze the fountain water into beautiful crystal shapes.

She then looked up at the sky and as she raised her arms, a sudden aurora appeared in the sky magically.

"Whoa!", cried Anna impressed. "When did she learn that?", asked Kristoff. "She's been practicing", said Olaf happily.

"It's so beautiful", said Rapunzel. Sven and Maximus watched in awe, both of them trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues.

Olaf danced happily also trying to catch snowflakes.

Soon everyone went inside to the ballroom. Kristoff and Anna were dancing slowly together while Eugene and Rapunzel danced as well.

Olaf danced with different princesses who were all fascinated by him. He danced with a young girl who had long full red hair and ocean blue eyes.

Elsa stood, watching everyone dance, smiling softly. She looked over seeing Anna and Kristoff dancing together.

Kristoff kissed Anna softly and she giggled cutely.

Outside, Sven and Maximus were eating a pile of carrots together in the warm stable. Sven chewed on one while Maximus took only one bit and swallowed it practically whole.

Back inside, as the first dance ended, Anna took a break to sit at one of the tables with Rapunzel, the two sharing desserts while Kristoff talked with Eugene.

As Elsa watched everyone enjoy themselves, suddenly Prince Edwards approached her. "Your highness, may I have this dance?", he asked.

Elsa hesitated, her heart seemed to stop when he asked this. "W-Who? Me?", asked Elsa shocked.

"Why of course, who else?", asked Prince Edwards smiling at her shyness.

Elsa bit her lip, she then very slowly stepped down to him and took his hand.

Prince Edwards smiled, and the two began dancing together gracefully.

"So basically the trolls then told me only an act of true love can save me", Anna was telling Rapunzel about the events of the eternal winter.

"As in a true love's kiss? Is that how you fell in love with Kristoff?", asked Rapunzel.

"Alot of people say that, but the truth was it was my sister who saved me", replied Anna.

Anna then blinked seeing Elsa dancing with Prince Edwards. "Oh my god...she actually accepted", cried Anna happily.

"You said she doesn't dance much?", asked Rapunzel. "No...out of fear she'll lose control of her powers again", replied Anna as she watched the two.

Elsa and Prince Edwards continued dancing gracefully, inside Elsa was a nervous wreck. She kept repeating the words in her head "Conceal, don't feel".

"You're a wonderful dancer", said Prince Edwards. "Thank you...", Elsa said looking down blushing slightly.

After the ball had ended, the guests were soon leaving.

"Are you returning to your country already Prince Edwards?", asked Anna.

"Acutally since it was such a long journey I'll be staying in a room in the kingdom town", replied Prince Edwards.

He looked at Elsa. "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow", he added. Elsa blushed, smiling.

"Perhaps", she replied.

Prince Edwards then took her hand and kissed it. Elsa tensed, fearing her powers would emerge, but they didn't.

After he left, Anna was addressing Rapunzel and Eugene. "If you don't mind we'll be staying too, it was a long journey", said Eugene.

"You can stay here", Anna offered then. Elsa looked at her sister.

"Are you sure?", asked Rapunzel. "Of course! I'll have the servants prepare a room for you two, and Kristoff will prepare a stable for Maximus", said Anna smiling.

Elsa kept looking at her sister. "Oh thank you Anna", smiled Rapunzel.

After she and Eugene were shown to their room, Elsa glared at Anna.

"Anna! What are you doing?", she asked.

Anna blinked a bit confused. "What do you mean?", she asked. "Anna, you know I don't want people staying here in the castle. If something happens and I lose control...", cried Elsa fearfully.

"Elsa, you're not going to. You've got to stop feeling this scared about it. Look, the whole point of you having control of them is so you can have a life. A life you deserve Elsa", said Anna softly.

Elsa looked away not answering. "So...are you going to see Prince Edwards again?", asked Anna then after a few seconds of tense silence.

"No. It was just a dance Anna", said Elsa firmly. "Oh come on! You two have feelings for each other! Why don't you go see him tomorrow?", asked Anna.

"I'm the Queen Anna, I'm much too busy to be chasing after some prince like a teenager", Elsa said sharply.

"Chasing your dreams and finding the man you love isn't the way you make it sound", Anna said getting upset.

"Can we just drop it?", demanded Elsa. Anna fell silent, not saying anything. "I''m going off to bed then", Anna said.

Elsa looked at her, worriedly. Anna had already started walking up the stairs. Elsa then went over, feeling back.

She held Anna's hand, knowing she struggled with steps. "Elsa?", asked Anna.

"Please...don't take it the wrong way Anna. I understand what you're saying. I do...but I'm just not ready", said Elsa softly.

Anna looked at her. "I know...I just...I want to see you happy Elsa. I mean, I feel bad sometimes. I have Kristoff, a baby on the way but...", cried Anna.

They made it up the stairs. "Anna, please. I'm happy for you and Kristoff. You don't have to think of it like that. I'm happy to have just you", Elsa soothed.

Anna placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "Elsa...I just hope you understand that no matter how many children Kristoff and I have, you will always be the most important person to me", Anna said.

"I love you Elsa...you're really everything to me", said Anna.

"I know Anna...I love you too", smiled Elsa holding Anna's free hand.

"Come on, let's get to bed. You must be exhausted", said Elsa softly. Anna smiled, and the two entered the bedroom.


	3. Elsa's Fear

**Author's Note: Although Rapunzel, Maximus and Eugene all appear in this, I'm not making it a crossover considering although they appear and play a part, they aren't quite as important as the Frozen characters. PLEASE review, thank you**

Anna awoke that morning to a slight pain in her abdomen. She sat up carefully, placing a hand on her stomach.

She took a few deep breaths, as the pain slowly eased up. Anna blinked, trying to figure out what it was. It didn't feel like a contraction or even a practice one.

It was different but she couldn't place it. "Anna?", asked Kristoff lifting his head from the pillow.

"Anna, what's wrong? Is it the baby?", he asked worriedly sitting up.

"No...it's nothing, I'm fine", replied Anna. "Are you sure, baby?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Yeah...yeah, it was nothing", Anna replied a bit breathless.

"What was nothing?", asked Kristoff growing more awake and concerned. Anna sighed weakly.

"Kristoff, it was just a slight pain, nothing major", Anna replied. "Pain? Was it a contraction?", asked Kristoff worriedly, growing panicked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, it wasn't a contraction. Trust me if it was you would know", said Anna.

"If you're sure...", said Kristoff. Anna smiled weakly at him. "You need to relax more Kristoff", she said.

"I try", admitted Kristoff. Kristoff looked over the the grandfather clock in the bedroom. "It's already 9", he said.

"You should sleep in, you work at night", Anna said. "No, I'm okay...", Kristoff yawned wildly and suddenly fall back on the pillows.

Anna giggled at her husband, she shifted and went to get up, leaning onto the nightstand for support when suddenly another sharp pain gripped her.

Anna let out a short gasp and sat back down, placing a hand on her stomach, now breathing heavier.

"What...is that?", she asked herself getting worried. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kristoff was fast asleep, snoring.

Anna then looked back at her belly and rubbed it gently, feeling the baby kick then.

"What's wrong, little one?", Anna asked softly in a motherly voice to her stomach.

The baby kicked again in reply. Anna waited about 20 minutes before getting back up, but the pain didn't return.

Anna slowly got up, she exhaled once on her feet.

"You seem to get heavier every day sweetie", Anna cooed softly rubbing her stomach.

After getting a shower, Anna got dressed in her comfortable pink nightgown.

Once she went downstairs, she saw Elsa talking with some castle servants.

"Elsa", said Anna coming over. "Excuse me for a moment", Elsa said to the people. "Good morning Anna", said Elsa softly.

"Good morning...what's going on?", asked Anna. "We're just discussing improving the stables", Elsa said.

Anna looked at her sister. She could tell when she was lying. "No, really Elsa. What's up?", asked Anna worriedly.

Elsa bit her lip, she then noticed something. "Anna? Why aren't you wearing your necklace?", she asked.

Anna blinked, she placed a hand to the top of her chest. "What?! How could I forget to put it on?!", she cried shocked.

"Anna, honey, it's okay. You just forgot", Elsa comforted.

"But I never forget to put it on...what's with me today?", Anna asked looking a bit off. Elsa grew concerned, she placed a hand on Anna's forehead.

"Do you feel sick?", she asked worried, feeling no fever. "No...I just don't feel myself", admitted Anna.

Ever since she woke up with those strange pains, she wasn't feeling quite right. Foggy headed and out of it.

"Anna, is everything all right with the baby?", asked Elsa worriedly. "No...it's not that", Anna replied. She was a better liar than Elsa.

But she wasn't even sure it had anything to do with the baby.

"Let me go get my necklace on", she said then. "Do you need help?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"No I'm all right, I'll see you in a few", smiled Anna. "Well let me at least help you up the stairs", Elsa went over and helped her very pregnant sister up them.

After Anna was up the stairs, Elsa went back down to the people she was talking to.

"The princess doesn't know yet?", one of the men asked.

"No! And no one is to tell her! That's an order. She can't have any stress in her condition...besides, you said he can't get here, right?", asked Elsa.

"Right now where he is...there's no possible way he could get to Arendelle. Even if he figured some way to, we have a dozen guards at the entrance...but we should double them", replied the man.

"No...if we double the guards, Anna will catch on. "But..this is Hans we're talking about. Since his escape, all the kingdoms have been on high alert", said the man.

"And no doubt, he'll do anything to come here", said the other servant.

"I know that. I won't let him near Arendelle or my sister", said Elsa.

Soon Anna went back into her bedroom, she saw Kristoff was still snoring. Anna chuckled, she went over to her dresser and picked up her snowflake necklace.

She put it around her neck and soon went back towards the entrance hall.

As Anna went downstairs to greet her sister, who had finished talking to the people, the two went to take a walk in the kingdom town.

"You still feeling off Anna?", asked Elsa softly. "A little, but its better now that I'm getting some fresh air", replied Anna.

"Hey Anna...I have a question", said Elsa. "Hm?", asked Anna smiling. "Have you and Kristoff thought of any names?", asked Elsa.

"Although he wants a boy, we can both agree on the girl's name", said Anna, a warm smile on her face.

"What is it?", asked Elsa smiling. "Aurora", replied Anna.

"That's really beautiful...what about a boy's name?", asked Elsa. Anna blushed sheepishly. "I haven't thought of one yet", she admitted.

Elsa laughed softly at her little sister. "I'm sure it will come to you", she said.

Olaf suddenly came over excitedly. "Hey Anna! Elsa!", he greeted. "Olaf, hey", smiled Anna as the snowman reached up and hugged her.

"How are you?", asked Elsa smiling. "I'm good! Anna, I got a surprise for you", said Olaf.

"Oh?", asked Anna. Olaf then showed her a plush snowman. "Oh Olaf, thank you. It's so cute", smiled Anna taking it.

"For your baby! Plus I'm getting even better at making them!", added Olaf happily. "Yes, it does look better than the last one", said Elsa.

"I'll go keep practicing!", said Olaf excitedly as he took off.

Anna giggled smiling. "How many of those has he given you?", asked Elsa chuckling.

"This would be Snowman number 37", replied Anna. "He's so excited", said Elsa giggling.

"Kristoff built a big shelf we put them all on, it's started to look like a pile of snow", admitted Anna.

"Your baby will have tons of plush snowmen to play with", smiled Elsa.

"Yes, she will", giggled Anna.

They then saw Prince Edwards exit the book store. "Oh, Queen Elsa", he said approaching, holding a book.

"Oh...Prince Edwards...Good morning", greeted Elsa formerly. "Good morning. Are you spending the day with your sister?", asked Prince Edwards.

"Yes", replied Elsa. "Well actually, we are but we could make it a group of three", Anna said then. Elsa glared at her sister.

"Really? I don't want to impose", said Prince Edwards. "Oh no, you're not imposing at all. We'd be delighted if you joined us. Especially Elsa", Anna winked.

Elsa felt a sudden anger boil up inside her.

Why couldn't her sister understand?! She wasn't ready for a relationship yet...well, perhaps she was in a way but she was still afraid she couldn't control her powers.

"Well actually, I have to go wake my husband up. Perhaps you and Elsa could hang out", Anna said then.

"What?! Anna!", cried Elsa. "I'd be honored", said Prince Edwards.

"What are you doing?!", sneered Elsa to Anna.

"You need to try and get to know him, he's a really good guy!", Anna whispered back. "Well I'll come back for Elsa in a few hours", said Anna.

She then left.

Elsa sighed nervously. "She's quite the amusing one", said Prince Edwards. "Oh yeah, she's just a cutie", Elsa said sarcastically.

Elsa then glanced at the book Edwards was holding. "What did you buy?", she asked a bit awkwardly. "Oh just a book about kingdom rules", replied Edwards.

"Setting up new rules at your kingdom?", asked Elsa as they started walking together.

"No, it's to change the rules when I'm king. You see, my older brother is the current ruler of my kingdom. I'm not a fan of his rules", admitted Edwards.

"Well, as a king I'm sure he's doing what's best", Elsa said.

Anna facepalmed, she was hiding behind a shop listening. "Elsa that's the part where you're supposed to agree with him!", Anna said to herself.

"Well, as Queen I expected you to say that. But trust me, his rules make my kingdom feel like a slavery camp", admitted Edwards.

"How do you mean?", asked Elsa.

"Well for starters, everyone has to be awake by 6 AM. Plus, we have a curfew. A curfew! It's 10 PM. Not to mention he is rather cheap. He won't even pay for the proper supplies for a horse stable", said Edwards.

"So where do the horses sleep?", asked Elsa. "Outside...pretty sad, right? Every time I walk passed I feel awful", admitted Edwards.

"Anna's a big animal lover too", said Elsa.

"I can see her husband seems to be as well", said Edwards. "Well I know he's a reindeer man. But he's not a fan of wolves, plus he's terrified of riding a horse", added Elsa.

"What about you?", asked Edwards. "Me? Riding a horse is fine for me, my mother taught me and Anna when we were very young", Elsa replied.

"No, I mean...you. What's your story?", asked Edwards.

Elsa stopped looking at him, they had walked to the docks by the ocean.

"My story?", she asked. "Well...yes. Everyone knows all about Kristoff and Anna's side of it, but I'd like to hear your side", explained Edwards.

Anna, who had been watching them, smiled and left to give them privacy.

"My side? No one's ever asked me that before", admitted Elsa.

Edwards sat down with Elsa on a bench on the dock.

"Well...I was born with these powers...it started off as fun. Anna loved it when I used my powers. She would always say as a little girl "Do the magic!"", Elsa said.

"Sounds like you two were really close", said Edwards.

"We still are, closer than ever. But...for a long time we didn't talk. When we were little, I accidentally hurt Anna with my powers. My parents took her to the trolls, and they were able to heal her", Elsa explained.

"But...out of fear, Anna and I were put in separate bedrooms. The gates were closed and over those years, Anna continued to try and get me to come out of my bedroom. While I struggled to conceal my powers", Elsa said.

"It was on Coronation day...", Elsa went on to tell Edwards about her losing control of her powers, Anna's heart being frozen, Hans, and everything else.

"So...now you can control your powers?", asked Edwards softly. "You can say that...Anna says that, but they are really more tame than controlled", admitted Elsa.

Edwards stood up with her. "I won't lie Elsa...the moment I laid my eyes on you...you were the most beautiful person I've ever met", said Edwards.

"Prince Edwards...please don't...", began Elsa. "Edwards. Just call me that. I know you're scared, but please. Wouldn't you consider it?", asked Edwards.

Elsa looked up at him nervously, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"I...I want to. But we can't. I can't grow close to anyone except Anna. It's hard enough for me to keep it together around her. I can't conceal it the way it seems", Elsa said.

"Please Elsa, I've never met anyone like you before. And I can see you want to. Just go out with me, if you feel like you can't do it, I won't force you", said Edwards.

"If you won't force me, then I ask you to drop the subject", Elsa said firmly.

"Elsa, just hear me out. Your sister is right, you need to get to know more people. I know you have your sister but...aren't you lonely? Don't you ever get lonely when she's busy with Prince Kristoff?", asked Edwards.

Elsa tensed, suddenly growing irritated and upset. Why was he so persistent?! Was he that attracted to her?

Elsa turned away from him.

"I'm not lonely. I'm perfectly content with just Anna", she said, but that was only half true. While she was content with just Anna, a part of her wanted something more.

"You're lying...I can tell. Elsa, I get it. You're scared you'll hurt me. But...freezing your sister's heart, that was a long time ago", said Edwards then.

Something about what he said made Elsa snap. She didn't want to ever hear someone reminding her of when she nearly killed her sister.

Even if that wasn't their intention. "ENOUGH!", she yelled suddenly turning to face him.

And without doing it on purpose, a blast of ice shot out of her hand, and narrowly missed him.

Elsa gasped, seeing the ice form on the dock.

"Elsa...", said Edwards worriedly.

"Don't you see?! I can't control it! Just please...leave me be", Elsa demanded fighting back tears.

She then took off, as ice formed behind her with every step she took.


	4. The Emergency

Anna was in the courtyard headed back inside when she saw Elsa entering the courtyard. "Elsa?", asked Anna.

Elsa stormed passed her then. Anna blinked, confused. "How...how did it go?", asked Anna nervously.

"Not now Anna", snapped Elsa as she entered the castle. Anna followed, struggling to keep up with her sister's pace.

"Elsa, what happened?", asked Anna worriedly as Elsa went to go up the stairs. "Elsa! Elsa, talk to me! Please!", cried Anna as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Elsa stopped halfway up the stairs, she was still for a moment, she then turned to face Anna.

"You really want to know what happened? Fine. I lost control of my powers", said Elsa angrily.

Anna flinched slightly at her sister's tone. "What do you mean?", she asked.

"What do you think?!", snapped Elsa. Anna looked at Elsa shocked.

"You PUSHED me into that! When you knew I didn't want it! And now look what happened!", cried Elsa.

Anna bit her lip and took a few steps up towards Elsa, leaning onto the railing.

"Elsa...I'm sorry. I just...I could tell you really like him and...", Anna said quietly.

"Anna, I'm NOT like you! I don't instantly chase a guy around that I just met! Or ask me to marry him", added Elsa cruelly.

Anna's eyes grew wide then, hurt. "How dare you! How dare you remind me of that?! I was clueless", cried Anna.

"Clueless...more like brainless", snapped Elsa.

"And WHO'S fault was that?! You kept me isolated with ZERO social interaction for over ten years of my life!", snapped Anna.

Elsa looked shocked, now she was hurt.

"Anna...how could you say something like that?", she asked. Anna blinked, realizing what she had just said.

"So basically it's my fault I was born with these powers", snapped Elsa.

"Elsa, wait no...", cried Anna.

"It's my fault you were isolated in the castle for your entire childhood, it's my fault the gates were closed", Elsa continued angrily.

"Elsa, that's not what I meant!", yelled Anna frustrated with herself and her sister.

"And now you're going to bring up when I froze your heart? Of course, why wouldn't you!", snapped Elsa.

"Elsa, that isn't what I meant! Would you just SHUT UP?!", yelled Anna then. Suddenly, the fireplace near them in the entrance hall seemed to explode.

The fire in it rose at a dangerous height, making both girls gasp looking over towards it. But then it seemed to calm down.

Elsa then looked back at Anna, both girls breathing heavily. Elsa then glared at Anna and went upstairs, slamming a door on her way down the hall.

"Ugh, what is WRONG with her?!", yelled Anna angrily. She walked back outside, she felt the baby kicking furiously.

Anna sat down inside the stables near Sven, she placed both hands on her swollen stomach.

The baby continued kicking extremely hard. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay Aurora...mommy's not angry at you", soothed Anna softly.

Sven walked over to Anna and nuzzled her. "Hey Sven", Anna said softly, she petted the reindeer.

Anna sniffed, feeling tears form in her eyes.

This was the first time her and Elsa ever had such a heated fight. "Oh Sven, this is all my fault", cried Anna, she hugged the reindeer sobbing into his fur.

Sven whimpered and nuzzled her.

"What is wrong with me? Why did I have to be so pushy?", Anna sobbed. Sven nuzzled her more, he then nuzzled her stomach gently with his nose.

"You're so sweet Sven", Anna said sniffling. She petted him gently.

"Anna?", came a soft voice. Anna looked up from Sven's fur to see Rapunzel in the doorway.

"Rapunzel?", asked Anna weakly. "Hey, you okay?", asked Rapunzel worriedly.

Anna looked down wiping her eyes. Rapunzel sat down beside her. "What happened Anna?", asked Rapunzel worriedly.

"Elsa and I had a fight...a really bad one. It was all my fault", replied Anna tucking her braid behind her ear.

"How was it your fault? I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding", Rapunzel placing a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's a long story...I don't want to bother you", Anna said. "Hey", said Rapunzel. Anna looked up at her.

"I got time, you look like you need it off your chest", Rapunzel said kindly. She wiped a tear off of Anna's face with her finger.

"Well...basically I was pushing her to go out with Prince Edwards...", said Anna.

"They did seem attracted to each other", said Rapunzel.

"See? I was beginning to think I was wrong. I saw it and...I mean, Elsa says shes okay with just me but I know she gets lonely", said Anna.

"She sees myself, married and having a baby...and I know she gets lonely", Anna said.

"I understand...", said Rapunzel softly.

"I kinda set them up to spend the day together but...Elsa got scared and lost control of her powers", Anna explained.

"I thought she could control them", said Rapunzel confused.

"So did I...I think she's only all right around me", said Anna.

"It was so awful...we actually screamed at each other", said Anna.

"Believe it or not, when sisters fight it usually results in a screaming match", said Rapunzel softly.

"I just feel so awful...Elsa's been so great to me. All I did was upset her", cried Anna, she clutched her snowflake necklace tightly.

She then felt a slight pain in her abdomen but it was so slight she ignored it.

"Well...it's been a while, you want to go inside and try and talk to her?", asked Rapunzel softly.

Anna looked at her. "You're right...I can't leave things how they are", said Anna.

"I'll walk you to her myself", offered Rapunzel.

Anna smiled. "I know we haven't known each other long but, I really like you", said Rapunzel smiling.

"I like you too. We can be best friends", smiled Anna. "I'd love that Anna", said Rapunzel.

Anna smiled softly. "Hey, wait", Rapunzel pulled something out of her pocket. It was a bracelet made of yellow flowers.

"It's so beautiful", cried Anna. "Keep it, when I have to return to my country, you'll have a piece of me", said Rapunzel.

Anna smiled and wrapped it around her wrist. "Thank you", smiled Anna.

"Come on, let's go find your sister", said Rapunzel. She took Anna's hand and helped her up.

Once they started to walk out, Anna suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach.

"Whoa...", she cried stopping, leaning onto the side of the barn.

"Anna? What's wrong?", asked Rapunzel worriedly.

Anna waited for a moment, Rapunzel could tell she was focusing on something so she waited patiently.

Anna took deep breaths. "I...I think I'm okay...", she said uneasily. "Are you sure?", asked Rapunzel worriedly taking Anna's hand.

"Yeah...Yeah I thin-", Anna was then cut off by an even sharper pain. She couldn't bite back a groan of pain and she clutched onto Rapunzel for support.

"Anna! Anna, what is it? Are you in pain?", asked Rapunzel fearfully holding onto her friend.

"I...I don't know, something doesn't feel right!", cried Anna fearfully, she suddenly gasped, feeling another sharp pain.

This time she cried out feeling a sudden wetness between her legs. Thinking her water has broken, she gasped in shock and fear clutching onto Rapunzel.

"Anna!", cried Rapunzel worriedly holding onto her. "No it can't be..it's too soon", cried Anna fearfully.

"What is it?", asked Rapunzel worriedly. "I think my water just broke but...something feels really wrong", cried Anna.

"Come on", said Rapunzel urgently as she helped Anna inside to the hospital wing.

When they entered, Anna clutched onto Rapunzel's arm tightly, grimacing in pain.

"I know, hold on, just breathe Anna, we're almost there", soothed Rapunzel worriedly.

They hurried towards the stairs when Kristoff and Eugene both saw them.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff fearfully rushing over.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?", asked Eugene worriedly. "I'm not sure, I think she's in labor but something is wrong", replied Rapunzel.

"Labor?! But it's a month early", said Kristoff fearfully. "Kristoff...", cried Anna clutching onto his arm with her free hand, her other arm still holding onto Rapunzel.

"Anna...baby, I'm here", soothed Kristoff, fear in his voice. "Let's get her to the hospital", cried Rapunzel.

Rapunzel and Kristoff helped Anna upstairs, Anna clutched onto both of them, gasping and groaning in pain.

Finally they made it to the hospital wing. The midwife saw them. "What's happened?", she asked rushing over.

"We don't know, we think its labor but...", said Kristoff urgently, holding onto Anna protectively.

"She said her water broke", added Rapunzel.

"Bring her in here quickly", the midwife ordered. "Please lay her carefully here", said the midwife gesturing to a bed.

Kristoff very gently helped Anna lay down. Anna was still whimpering and breathing rapidly, her hand moving to her stomach.

"Has the queen been told?", asked the midwife as she began to examine Anna. "No", replied Kristoff not taking his eyes off of Anna.

"Someone must go let her now immediately", the midwife ordered. "I'm not leaving", said Kristoff taking Anna's hand.

"Neither am I", said Rapunzel, she took Anna's other hand, and stroked her hair.

"I'll go", said Eugene. "Please hurry", said the midwife. Eugene quickly ran out.

Anna whimpered, breathing heavily and fastly, the pain not leaving. "We're right here Anna, deep breaths", soothed Rapunzel.

Anna squeezed Rapunzel and Kristoff's hands tightly.

As the midwife examined Anna, her eyes grew wide in worry. "What's wrong?", demanded Kristoff.

"Kristoff I'm sorry but you have to leave the room", demanded the midwife. "You too Rapunzel", she added.

"No...don't make them leave", whimpered Anna then, she was terrified. "Your highness we can't have the room to crowded...all right, Rapunzel you can stay", said the midwife seeing the princess needed someone.

Kristoff hesitated to leave. "I'll stay by her", reassured Rapunzel. "All right...Anna, baby, I'll be right outside", soothed Kristoff as he stroked her hair and stomach gently.

Anna gave a small nod, breathing heavily. Kristoff left the room regretfully. He sat outside, but soon was up pacing.

He could hear Anna gasping and crying out in pain, he could also hear Rapunzel soothing her.

But something wasn't right.

"Kristoff!", cried a voice then. Kristoff saw Elsa and Eugene running over. "About time Elsa", said Kristoff.

"Where's Anna?! What happened? Eugene said she was in labor", cried Elsa panicked. "That's what she and Rapunzel said but...we're not too sure what it is", replied Kristoff.

Elsa went to go inside. "The midwife said only one person", Kristoff told her.

Elsa stopped, she felt a wave of guilt overcome her. "This is all my fault", she cried sitting down.

"Elsa it's not your fault", said Kristoff as Eugene sat down.

"No, it is...we had a fight a few hours ago. The stress...it was too much on her", cried Elsa.

After hours of waiting, Kristoff paced, while Eugene went to get a drink. Elsa sat there, crying softly, blaming herself.

"Elsa, you can't blame yourself", Kristoff said.

"But Kristoff...what if it does turn out to be my fault? And something happens to the baby? I don't think I'll be able to look at you or Anna again", cried Elsa.

Finally, the door opened and Rapunzel came out. "Rapunzel?", asked Eugene getting up with Elsa and Kristoff.

She was pale. "Is Anna all right?", asked Elsa worriedly. "The midwife wants to talk to you both", Rapunzel said, still ghostly pale.

Eugene caught she was highly upset. Kristoff and Elsa both rushed in while Rapunzel went to sit down.

Inside, Anna was resting, her eyes closed. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach and she had been redressed into a white nightgown.

"Anna...", Kristoff rushed over to her bedside, taking her small hand. "What happened?", demanded Elsa.

"What the princess thought was labor, was actually an almost miscarriage", replied the midwife, looking worn out.

"What?!", cried Elsa. "A miscarriage?", asked Kristoff fearfully. "Don't worry...I was able to save the baby", said the midwife.

"When Anna thought her water broke...she was actually bleeding. Quite excessively", explained the midwife.

"Is she going to be all right?", asked Elsa fearfully.

"Yes but...this was caused from both extreme stress and her overdoing it. She hasn't been having the easiest pregnancy and now, it just got 100 times worse", explained the midwife as she washed the blood off her hands.

"What are you saying?", asked Kristoff. "I'm saying this can happen again if she isn't careful", replied the midwife.

Elsa leaned against the wall, feeling horrible.

"I knew it...it's my fault", she said.

"E-Elsa...", Anna suddenly said in a broken voice. Elsa looked to see Anna opening her eyes. "Anna, baby, how are you feeling?", asked Kristoff fearfully.

"Just...really weak. Elsa, it's...not...not your fault", Anna said very weakly.

"Anna...", cried Elsa worriedly.

"Elsa I'm...I'm sorry...it was really my fault", Anna said.

"No! No, Anna, don't even begin to think that", Elsa rushed over and took Anna's free hand in her own.

"I was being stupid...don't ever think that Anna", Elsa soothed softly as she stroked Anna's hair.

"Elsa...", whispered Anna weakly. Elsa gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Outside the room, Rapunzel was leaning over the railing, her hand on her own swollen stomach.

"Rapunzel, sweetie what's wrong?", asked Eugene wrapping a comforting arm around her small shoulders.

"That just...really scared me Eugene...seeing that happen to Anna", replied Rapunzel looking down at her belly.

"What if...what if that happens to me?", asked Rapunzel. "Oh Rapunzel...that won't happen to you. You've been having a smooth pregnancy...Anna hasn't", soothed Eugene.

"I feel so awful for her Eugene...we just became really close friends. What if something happens to her?", said Rapunzel.

"Trust me, the Queen won't let anything happen to her", said Eugene softly.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, really frightened and worried.

By night, Elsa was laying in bed, only half asleep. She suddenly felt someone crawl into bed with her.

Elsa opened her eyes turning over to see it was Anna.

"Anna?", she asked softly. "Hey...", Anna said weakly. "Anna you should still be in the hospital", Elsa said.

"I wanted to sleep with you Elsa...", Anna replied weakly. "Oh Anna...", Elsa sighed softly.

"I feel safer around you...I think Aurora does too", Anna said softly. Elsa stroked Anna's hair softly.

Anna then took Elsa's hand and placed it over her swollen stomach.

"Don't blame yourself Elsa...please", Anna pleaded. "All right Anna...you get some sleep sweetie", soothed Elsa as she gently rubbed Anna's belly.

Anna closed her eyes and snuggled against Elsa, drifting to sleep quickly. Elsa continued to rub Anna's stomach when suddenly she noticed something.

Ice began to form from Elsa's hands. Elsa gasped and quickly pulled her hand away from Anna and looked down at her hands.

"Why...!? Why can't I conceal it?", Elsa whispered fearfully. Elsa looked down at Anna, who continued to sleep soundly.

Elsa then got out of bed, she knew she couldn't stay here. She had to leave...to find someone who could help her conceal her powers.

She wrote down a note leaving it on the dresser.

As she was about to leave, she looked at Anna again. Elsa walked over, she leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead in a sisterly way.

"I'm sorry...I'm doing this to protect you and the baby", Elsa whispered softly. Anna hadn't heard her, being in a deep sleep.

Elsa then left the room, she exited the castle and left the kingdom.


	5. Anna's Power

Anna awoke slowly, it was early in the morning. She went to place her hand onto her sister's shoulder, when all she felt was the pillow.

Anna opened her eyes weakly to see Elsa wasn't there. She blinked and sat up slowly, groaning quietly from the weight of her stomach.

She looked over to see a note on the dresser. Anna blinked confused, but she shifted and leaned onto the nightstand, standing up.

She exhaled deeply, placing a hand on her belly. She then walked over to the dresser and picked the letter up reading it.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I had to leave. I must find a way to control my powers. If I don't I fear I'll hurt you again...or even worse, I'll hurt your baby. There's a wizard who might be able to help me. If he can, I'll finally be able to conceal this curse and live with you, and then, and only then will I be able to return. Please don't try and come after me. You have your baby to think about. Love always, Elsa".

Anna gasped. "No!", she cried fearfully. She hurried out to see Kristoff.

"Kristoff!", Anna cried.

"Anna, what's wrong? Is it the baby?!", asked Kristoff worriedly as Anna went into his arms sobbing heavily.

"It's Elsa...", she cried. Kristoff took the note from her hand and read it. "A wizard?", he asked.

"She said he might be able to help her...but if he can't...Kristoff, I'll never see her again!", cried Anna tears filled her eyes.

"Anna, calm down, here sit down", Kristoff helped his wife sit down in the sitting room by the fireplace.

"We have to go after her Kristoff! I can't lose her! Not now...", cried Anna, her hand going to her stomach, the baby kicking furiously sensing her mother's severe stress.

"I'm going to round some men up right away", Kristoff soothed. "I'm going too", Anna said.

"No! Anna, no. Don't even think about it. You could have this baby any day now", Kristoff said.

"I'm not due for another month though!", Anna argued.

"Anna, please. You're too weak. Stay here with Rapunzel, I'll get some men and we'll go bring her back", Kristoff said.

Just then, Rapunzel and Eugene entered the room. "Anna, what's wrong?", asked Rapunzel worriedly seeing her tear stained face.

"Elsa left", Kristoff replied showing them the note.

"What?", asked Eugene shocked. "Oh Anna...", cried Rapunzel worriedly as she sat down beside her.

"I need to gather men to bring her back", said Kristoff. "I'll join", said Eugene.

"Thank you", said Kristoff. "Rapunzel, stay here and look after Anna", said Eugene. "I will", Rapunzel replied as she held Anna's hand.

"Kristoff...what if you can't bring her back?", asked Anna fearfully. "I will. I promise you", Kristoff said.

He quickly leaned down and kissed Anna softly on the lips, he and Eugene then left.

Rapunzel wrapped a comforting arm around Anna's shoulders, she rubbed Anna's shoulder soothing her, and trying to keep the fragile princess calm.

"I can't believe this...", cried Anna. "Hey, Kristoff and Eugene will bring her back", soothed Rapunzel.

"I don't think so...if Elsa wanted to leave...she won't let them find her...and I'll never see her again..", cried Anna.

"Hey, hey, don't think that Anna. Come on, calm down. Deep breaths, you will see your sister again", comforted Rapunzel.

After what happened yesterday Rapunzel knew it was vitally important to keep Anna calm. Anna looked down and took a moment to breathe, she knew Rapunzel was right.

If she kept being this stress, she could easily lose her baby. Anna leaned her head on Rapunzel and gently rubbed her stomach.

Outside the castle, Kristoff mounted onto Sven while Eugene got on Maximus. A dozen other men joined with brown, black, white and gray horses.

"She didn't give us a location of where this wizard lived. We'll start on the north mountain!", ordered Kristoff.

"Let's go!", yelled Eugene. The horses and one reindeer than took off, all running at galloping speed.

Sven led them up the mountain while Maximus was close behind him, his white fur blending in with the snowy mountain.

Back inside, Anna, who was trying to relax on the sofa with Rapunzel, suddenly winced and groaned in pain.

"Anna? Anna, what's wrong?", asked Rapunzel anxiously. Anna sat up more clutching her stomach, having pain.

She knew it was from the stress. She took deep breaths, hoping it would stop.

Rapunzel placed a comforting hand on Anna's arm as Anna breathed heavily.

"I think it's stopping...", Anna finally said breathlessly.

"Just relax Anna, relax and breathe sweetie", soothed Rapunzel as she helped Anna get comfortable on the sofa.

Anna felt the baby continue to kick, she placed a hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Is she kicking?", asked Rapunzel softly. "Like crazy...she can tell when I'm upset", Anna replied.

"Mind...mind if I feel?", asked Rapunzel, wanting to distract Anna from everything.

"Go ahead", Anna replied, close to Rapunzel. Rapunzel placed her hand gently on Anna's stomach.

"My goodness, she's strong!", cried Rapunzel shocked. Anna smiled, knowing she also had to distract herself from Elsa for now, for her baby's sake.

"She kicks even harder at night", Anna said. "Wow...mine hasn't started kicking quite yet", Rapunzel said softly.

"Well if you're four months it shouldn't be long now", said Anna softly.

Even though Anna was keeping calm, in the back of her mind was Elsa.

Up the high mountains, in an enchanted forest, hidden from most people, Elsa was approaching a cabin.

She knocked on the door.

The wooden door opened after a few seconds, and an elderly man stood there. "Are you the Wizard of Truths?", asked Elsa.

"Why, the queen. Yes, yes I am. Come in", he replied opening the door more.

Elsa walked inside. "What brings you here?", asked the wizard.

"I heard from someone that you could help me", Elsa replied. "Help me with controlling my powers", she said.

"Whoever told you this was incorrect deary, I am an old wizard with little power left. I am more useful in my wisdom", said the wizard.

"Then maybe you can...give me some advice...something", said Elsa.

"Your parents came to me with the same question, many years ago", said the wizard as he sat down. "They...did?", asked Elsa surprised.

"Aye...they arrived on a secret mission. Asked me how to get rid of your powers, said they were scared of ya", replied the wizard.

"W-What...?", cried Elsa in shock. "I told them what I'm about to tell you", said the wizard.

Elsa listened. "The only person who can control this magic...is you. Only you can find the key to lock it up safe", said the wizard.

"But...but I can't control it. I've tried, and it was working for a while but something stopped me from concealing it", Elsa said.

"What was it that helped you control it before?", asked the wizard.

"Love...my love for my sister...but now, it's not working", Elsa explained.

The wizard was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Perhaps...your heart is starting to lack love", he said. Elsa starred at her, confused and also slightly insulted.

"I love my sister", she said slightly sharply.

"Oh I know you do, but maybe...just maybe, a certain darkness is clouding it. Perhaps, jealously? The feeling of being lonely?", suggested the wizard.

Elsa starred at him. "Perhaps, you are missing something in your life. Something your sister has", he said.

"And what if it isn't that?", asked Elsa. "Well, then I'm not sure deary", replied the wizard.

Elsa thought for a moment...her loneliness and jealously of her sister's life with Kristoff was so buried deep, that she wasn't even sure if that was it.

And even if that was it, then what? She couldn't be with Prince Edwards now, not after he saw her true colors.

It was hopeless in the end...even her own parents didn't want her.

And got themselves killed in hopes of changing Elsa.

"Thank you for your time", Elsa said getting up to leave. "One more thing deary", the wizard said then as Elsa went to exit.

"Don't even let fear control you. Fear will become your enemy", he said. Elsa nodded, she soon left and decided to return to her ice castle.

She raised her arms and created a snow barrier to keep anyone from entering. She needed to be alone.

In Arendelle, Anna and Rapunzel were still talking by the fireplace when they heard some commotion outside.

"What the?", asked Anna going to get up. "Anna, stay here, I'll go look", Rapunzel said.

She got up and hurried to the window, to see the Arendelle guards were chasing someone.

Rapunzel blinked. "Who's that?", she said.

"Who?", asked Anna sitting up more. Outside, a man rode on a dun colored horse, he had a bow and arrow and guards chased him down.

The man then drew his bow and shut a guard, killing him.

"Oh my god..!", cried Rapunzel. "What?", Anna got up with struggle was came over. She looked out with Rapunzel to see the man...and Anna gasped in horror, her heart skipping a beat.

"Anna?", asked Rapunzel worriedly. "It...it can't be! Hans...why...how did he...", cried Anna backing away from the window.

Anna and Rapunzel hurried downstairs and outside to see Hans and his horse but to escape when suddenly his horse, Sitron, tripped over a log.

The horse neighed loudly fell, Hans falling off. Hans got up as guards ran over to seize him, he saw Anna in the distance standing next to Rapunzel.

He grinned evilly and suddenly got up and ran out of there, narrowly escaping.

"AFTER HIM!", ordered a guard as they all chased him.

Prince Edwards came over and saw Sitron, the horse got up and was in a panic, he neighed and ran over towards Anna and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel held onto Anna protecting her as the horse stood up on two legs, neighing madly. "Whoa! Whoa boy!", yelled Edwards rushing over.

"Easy, easy, boy! Calm down, easy", Edwards said. Sitron suddenly dropped back down on all four and panted, calming down.

"There we go, easy boy", soothed Edwards as she petted Sitron. "Oh my god...", cried Anna seeing an open wound on the horse's shoulder.

"What happened to him?", asked Rapunzel. "Hans didn't treat this horse very well at all", replied Edwards as he felt how skinny Sitron was.

"His saddle is on way too tight", Edwards quickly cut it off of Sitron, there were line marks from it bruised into the horse's skin.

As Anna watched Edwards take care of Sitron, she realized what a kind man he was. He was perfect for Elsa.

Nightfall soon came, Edwards had taken Sitron to a stable, he fed him and took care of his wound.

Inside, Anna and Rapunzel waited anxiously for Kristoff to return. Finally, the doors opened.

Kristoff came in with Eugene, they were both covered in snow. "Eugene!", cried Rapunzel.

"Kristoff!", Anna went to get up, and Rapunzel quickly helped her. Anna exhaled, her hand on her stomach.

"Where's Elsa?", asked Anna fearfully. "Anna...I...", Kristoff looked down, feeling horrible.

"What?", cried Anna. "She built a snow wall, a barrier around her palace. We couldn't find her anywhere else", explained Eugene.

"The snow barrier touches the sky, we couldn't find a way in or around it", Kristoff said.

"But there must be some way you can get it", said Rapunzel as Anna looked down.

"We're going to set out again tomorrow to try and find a way in", replied Eugene.

Kristoff walked up to Anna who was silent. "Anna baby...I'm so sorry. I let you down", Kristoff said.

"Why would she do this Kristoff? Why would she leave?", cried Anna as she walked near the fireplace.

"Especially when Anna needs her most...", Rapunzel commented. Eugene gave her a look as if telling her to stay out of it.

"We'll find her Anna, I promise", said Kristoff. Anna was silent, one hand on her stomach, the other clutching her snowflake necklace.

She felt such sorrow and anger at the same time. Elsa was gone...when Anna needed her most.

As Anna thought this, suddenly, the fire in the fireplace suddenly erupted high up.

"Anna!", Kristoff pulled her away from it as the fire nearly touched the ceiling and then settled back down.

"What the heck?", asked Kristoff as Anna starred at the fire, confused. "That's...the second time that happened", she said.

"What?", asked Rapunzel.

Soon, it was getting late, Rapunzel and Eugene retired to bed while Kristoff went to check on Sven. Anna stayed in the room, she starred intently at the fire in the fireplace.

As she focused hard on it, the fire suddenly erupted again. Anna blinked shocked backing up a bit from it.

"Wait...", she realized then.

She lifted her hand up, and just from picturing a flame in her hand, suddenly, a small flame hovered over her hand.

Anna gasped in shock, and suddenly, the flame grew bigger. She moved her hand and the flame flew into the fireplace in a blast.

"That's...impossible", cried Anna realizing Elsa wasn't the only one with powers in this family. She also had powers...powers of fire.

But they were dormant for all these years...just now they are emerging.


	6. Finding Elsa

"It's just not possible! The wall is too thick!", a man said. "We can't go over or under it", said Eugene. "Even if we do get through, then what? She'll just attack us with more ice!", added another one.

"I promised Anna we'd bring her back! We can't just give up", Kristoff shot back.

They were in the sitting room, a whole month had passed by. And tension in the kingdom was higher than ever.

Anna was due any minute now and Elsa still hasn't returned. There's been no new signs of Hans but that didn't mean he gave up.

"Look, there has to be some way we can get to her. Does ANYONE have any ideas?", asked Kristoff.

"I know of one place", said Prince Edwards walking in. Kristoff blinked as the other men looked at him.

"And I think you do too Kristoff", he added. Kristoff looked at him, not understanding.

"The Forbidden Ice Cave...it's not blocked", explained Edwards.

"The Ice cave?!", asked one of the men.

"Why, of course she didn't block it off! She didn't have it, that cave is a death trap!", said another man.

"Falling icicles, man eating wolves, the entire cave floor is a sheet of ice, none of our horses or even Sven will be able to walk on it", said another one of the men.

"No man or beast comes out of that cave alive", said the older man.

"Where is the Forbidden cave?", asked Kristoff then. The men all looked at him like he had lost his head completely.

"I can lead you to it", replied Edwards. "Then we'll go", said Kristoff.

"Prince Kristoff, are you insane?! You'll get us all killed!", yelled one of the men.

"We have no choice!", yelled Kristoff back. "This is much too drastic! We have to look for another way! That cave is not an option, its forbidden!", shot back the man.

"There must be another way...perhaps...the princess, with her new found powers...", began one of the men.

"NO!", Kristoff yelled slamming his fist on the table then, making the other men jump.

"Are you insane?! She can't go up the mountain in her condition! It's NOT going to happen! Now we're going through the Forbidden cave", Kristoff yelled angrily.

Since Elsa had left, leaving Kristoff the responsibility of ruling the kingdom, and also adding on the fact Anna was due to deliver any minute now, the pressure was really starting to get to Kristoff.

"Prince Kristoff, we just cannot go to the cave. It's the Queen's rule, it is forbidden. And even though she is gone, she must be confirmed dead before you and Princess Anna are considered the new rulers. It's out of our hands", explained one of the men carefully.

Kristoff sighed heavily, realizing they were right. Elsa made this a lot harder than anyone expected.

Upstairs in the kingdom, Anna was resting in bed. Since she entered her final month, the midwife ordered her to stay in bed most of the time.

Anna was propped up on soft pillows, holding her snowflake necklace, softly caressing it. She was wearing her pink nightgown, her red hair in her usual braids.

Rapunzel was sitting with her.

The door opened and Kristoff came in. "Kristoff?", asked Anna weakly looking up, still holding her snowflake necklace with both hands.

"What's the plan?", asked Rapunzel getting up, being careful with her own stomach, she was now 5 months pregnant.

Kristoff hesitated, unsure how to answer. "So far...the plan is the same", he said.

"What?! Kristoff, there has to be some other way in!", cried Anna. Rapunzel sat back down and placed a soothing hand on Anna's should to keep her calm.

"There is one way but Elsa made it forbidden, we can't go through", replied Kristoff.

"I tried to convince the men but none of them agreed to go", added Kristoff sitting down in the armchair.

"But...Elsa's not here, wouldn't they have to listen to us?", asked Anna sitting up more, Rapunzel placed a hand on Anna's back and another on her swollen stomach to try and keep the very pregnant girl calm.

"I asked that, believe me. They said unless Elsa is...well, you know, then we are not entitled to change or break her rules", replied Kristoff.

Anna looked down for a moment, seeming hopeless as Rapunzel gently rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kicking like crazy.

Anna then looked up at Kristoff with a serious expression. "Then I'll go", she suddenly said.

"What?!", cried Rapunzel shocked. "No! Don't even think about it Anna!", Kristoff said firmly.

"My fire powers...they can melt the snow wall, and any of her ice!", Anna said.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous! In your current condition, it's too risky", said Kristoff.

"He's right Anna, you could have this baby any minute now", said Rapunzel softly.

"Kristoff, please! Please, only I can get to Elsa!", cried Anna, she went to get up, Rapunzel quickly helped her.

Kristoff held Anna in his arms. "Please Kristoff...please! Let me come with you", pleaded Anna.

Kristoff stroked Anna's hair. "Anna baby...please, listen to me sweetheart...I am NOT going to give up looking for Elsa. I will find her and bring her back...but you can't come along", said Kristoff softly.

"But Kristoff what if...", Anna looked down for a moment, her hand going to her swollen stomach.

"What if you can't bring her back in time for the baby?", asked Anna then. Kristoff looked at Anna worriedly.

"I won't let Elsa break that promise to you", he said softly as he stroked Anna's hair, and rubbed her stomach gently with the other.

Anna looked down, seeming to give up on the idea of going along. "Rapunzel, can you sleep with Anna tonight? I'm going to go out again", said Kristoff.

"Of course", replied Rapunzel as she took Anna in her own arms.

"Anna", said Kristoff. Anna looked at him. "I promise, we'll bring her back", promised Kristoff, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Rapunzel helped Anna lay back down in bed, Anna exhaled sharply once off her feet, the weight of the baby killing her.

As Kristoff got ready to leave, he pulled Rapunzel aside, out of Anna's hearing range...even though she could still hear them.

"Listen...please try and watch her tonight. Don't let her do anything stupid like leave", said Kristoff.

"I won't, don't worry", promised Rapunzel.

"All right, keep a very close eye on her. She's...sometimes hard to watch", admitted Kristoff.

"I can hear you, you know", Anna said. Kristoff blushed.

"Guys, don't worry. I won't try and leave", said Anna.

Soon Kristoff left, while Rapunzel and Anna slept together in the bed. It was very quiet, the only sound was the fireplace crackling.

Anna opened her teal blue eyes softly much later that night, she sat up carefully, groaning quietly as she placed a hand to her stomach.

She looked over to the other side of the bed to see Rapunzel was fast asleep. Anna looked at the grandfather clock to see it read 3 in the morning.

By now, Kristoff would be back and asleep. Anna leaned onto the nightstand and carefully got to her feet.

She exhaled deeply, her hand on her belly. She then got dressed into her winter outfit and her old burgundy cape that she wore during the eternal winter.

She then put her snowflake necklace on along with her winter boots, she exited the bedroom quietly, thankful that Rapunzel seemed to be a deep sleeper.

As she walked out into the hall, she crept down silently to the entrance hall. Here, she passed the open sitting room, where she saw Kristoff passed out on the couch in there.

He was snoring loudly, still fully dressed in his winter clothes. Anna hurried silently passed the sitting room before he heard her.

She breathed deeply, placing a hand to her stomach, feeling the baby kick. It was a different type of kicking, as if the baby knew what her mother was up to.

"Hey, don't worry. We're not taking any risks Aurora", Anna soothed in a soft whisper as she rubbed her stomach gently.

Soon Anna went outside, she approached the stables. The horses were all asleep, Maxmius was the only one who slept on his back like a dog.

Sven also was asleep, and Olaf was sleeping in a hammick by his stable.

Knowing that a horse was much too tall for her to mount on, she approached Sven's stable.

She unlatched it and the reindeer opened his eyes groggily. "Sven, wake up", Anna whispered as she got his tack ready.

Sven blinked and then bolted up surprised to see Anna out here. He grunted and made other reindeer noises.

Anna didn't speak reindeer like Kristoff but she had a pretty good idea as to what Sven was saying.

"Sven, I know, I know. But I have to get to Elsa. Only I can get to her", Anna said as she got his tack on.

Sven argued back. "I'm guessing Kristoff made you promise not to take me anywhere if I came down here, right?", asked Anna.

Sven nodded. "Sven, please", Anna petted the reindeer's nose.

"Only I can get to Elsa and bring her back...plus there's a bag of carrots in it for you", Anna added.

Sven then stuck his tongue out excitedly, and he nodded agreeing to take her.

"All right, good boy", Anna smiled as she petted him.

Olaf suddenly snorted in his sleep and rolled off his hammick onto the floor. Anna looked over with Sven.

"Ow...what a weird dream...", Olaf said waking up. He yawned wildly and then saw Anna.

He gasped. "Anna! What are you doing out here?!", asked Olaf worriedly.

"I'm going to bring Elsa back", replied Anna.

"What?! Anna, no! No, no, no, no! Are you crazy?! You can't go up there!", cried Olaf trying to stop her.

"Olaf, please! Only I can get to her...Kristoff and the rest won't ever get to her in time", pleaded Anna.

"And I could really use your help", she said. Sven leaned down and Anna got on him carefully, the reindeer then stood back up.

"You're out of your mind Anna...but, I'll come along because I don't want you going alone", said Olaf as he walked over.

Sven snorted. "Reindeer don't count Sven, sorry!", said Olaf. Sven snorted again and kicked Olaf.

"Ow..", Olaf then jumped onto Sven.

"Now remember missy, if you don't feel well, we're headed straight back, with or without Elsa!", Olaf ordered.

Anna hugged Olaf then, who smiled. "Thank you so much Olaf", said Anna. "Aww, you're welcome Anna", said Olaf cutely.

"Let's go Sven", said Anna. Sven then sped up, running out of the stable and out of the kingdom, going at a fast speed.

Soon the princess, the reindeer and the snowman were high up the mountain. The wind was violent and there was a blizzard.

Anna held tightly onto Sven, her snowflake necklace blowing around her neck in the strong wind.

She took one hand and clutched it tightly.

"The wind's really strong up here!", yelled Olaf, the wind was deafening so they had to yell to hear each other.

Sven started plowing slowly up a very steep snowy hill, the wind making it hard for the reindeer to move even.

"Sven, hang in there", said Anna urgently. Olaf held onto Anna when suddenly a powerful gust of wind hit them.

Anna held tightly onto the reindeer when she suddenly heard Olaf scream behind her.

"Olaf!", cried Anna seeing the wind had carried the snowman back down the mountain.

Sven growled and climbed higher, and finally they saw the snow wall. Anna gasped, seeing just how big it was.

It touched the sky, and was so wide. You could say it was even bigger than the biggest dinosaur.

Much bigger by far. Sven stopped in front of it, blinking his eyes rapidly against the stinging snowflakes. Anna carefully dismounted Sven and walked up to the wall.

The wind blew through her cape and hair, along with her necklace.

Anna took a deep breath and raised her arms. Suddenly, an orange glow began to appear within the wall.

Sven watched in shock as the glow spread throughout the entire wall and became brighter and brighter, lighting up the dark stormy night.

It soon took over the entire wall and there was a sound of ice cracking.

Then, the snow wall suddenly erupted into flames, exploding the middle of the wall. Anna stepped back with Sven.

There was a gateway between the wall, each side now burning in flames.

"Sven, wait here", Anna said. Sven whimpered worriedly pulling her sleeve back with his teeth.

"Listen, if something happens and that wall closes back up, you need to go back and get Kristoff", said Anna softly as she petted Sven.

Sven nodded worriedly. Anna then entered the passageway, she looked on either side seeing fire fighting with ice.

Once she finally got through, she saw Elsa's ice palace.

Anna approached the staircase. She took a deep heavy breath, her hand going to her stomach.

She began climbing the icy staircase slowly, being extremely careful with her stomach.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she reached the top, breathing heavily for a moment.

She leaned against the side of the castle, taking deep breaths for a moment.

The climb of those stairs was too hard on her. But she was so close now, she was determined to continue.

Anna breathed deeply and then entered the castle. It looked the same as it did before.

"Whoa...de'javu", said Anna breathlessly, her hand staying on her stomach as she continued to catch her breath.

She approached the next set of steps when she suddenly saw Elsa. "Anna?!", cried Elsa shocked.

"Elsa...", cried Anna, the two sisters of fire and ice starred at each other as the wind howled loudly outside.


	7. Kidnapping

"Anna...what on earth are you doing here?", demanded Elsa in shock. "I came to bring you home Elsa", replied Anna.

"Anna, why can't you understand? I can't control this! You have to leave", cried Elsa backing up.

"Elsa, you can control it! You've done it once before, you can do it again", said Anna.

Anna placed her hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the baby begin kicking. Elsa starred at her sister, in shock that Anna was risk her own life, and her baby to get here.

But one question kept returning to Elsa...how did Anna get through the snow wall, before she could ask this Anna spoke up.

"What about that wizard? What did he tell you?", asked Anna.

"It's hopeless Anna, he couldn't help...I also found out the truth as to why our parents are dead", replied Elsa.

"What?", asked Anna.

"They're dead because of me! They were afraid of me...Anna, please. You have to leave, before I hurt you", cried Elsa backing up more.

Anna began to walk up the steps. "Elsa...that can't be true", cried Anna fearfully, not wanting to believe it.

"There was no lie in that wizard's face...it's the truth Anna", said Elsa.

"No...", Anna looked down in shock about this. She then looked back up at Elsa.

"Elsa...even if our parents didn't care, I do. I love you Elsa, no matter what. And I'm not afraid of you", cried Anna as she reached the top of the steps, her breathing a bit heavier.

"You never were Anna...but that is a mistake...a grave mistake", said Elsa.

"Elsa please...there must be some way you can control your powers again. There must be some reason this is happening", cried Anna as she went to take Elsa's hands, but she flinched them away.

"Anna please! Just stop...the harder you push me...I'll end up hurting you", cried Elsa backing away.

"You won't Elsa...I know you won't", said Anna.

"Anna! Did you lose your memory?!", cried Elsa then. Anna looked at her, with distressed filled eyes.

"I froze your heart! I nearly KILLED you!", yelled Elsa upset.

"And you still can trust me...", cried Elsa.

Anna was silent for a moment, thinking. She clutched her snowflake necklace with her free hand and she then looked at Elsa.

"That's why...", she suddenly said. "What?", asked Elsa.

"That's why you can't conceal your powers", replied Anna.

"You're so afraid and you don't trust yourself...", said Anna.

"Anna, it isn't that...", said Elsa looking away.

"Then what?", asked Anna. But then she began to think. "You used love for me to control your powers...you're missing something", realized Anna.

"Anna, enough", demanded Elsa sharply. "If you would just learn to trust and open up to Prince Edwards...", cried Anna.

"DON'T go there! Anna, how can I even be close to him if I lose control every time?!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa! Why won't you accept it!? This is the solution! You could come home with me...with us", cried Anna, her hand on her stomach.

"Because I know I'll hurt you! Anna, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again...even more so if I hurt your baby", cried Elsa glancing at Anna's swollen stomach.

"Elsa, I know you won't! Please...", cried Anna. "Please just come home with me...I know we can start over", cried Anna.

Elsa turned her back to Anna walked out onto the icy balcony, looking out to the mountains.

"Elsa...", said Anna softly as she approached her slowly. "You can't break your promise now Elsa...not when I need you most", said Anna softly.

Elsa felt a heavy lump in her throat then at Anna's words. "When...we need you most", said Anna quietly, her hand on her stomach.

Elsa felt tears well up, refusing to turn around and look at her baby sister. "Anna...", she began, hiding the broken sobs in her voice.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But I can and I will break my promise", she said shakily. Anna's eyes grew wide, not wanting to believe it.

"I can't be there for you when you have the baby...and I can't come back to Arendelle. I can never come back", cried Elsa.

"Elsa...no...", cried Anna, feeling herself tremble. "You have Kristoff to take care of you...please, just forget about me", said Elsa.

"Elsa...have you lost your mind?! I can't forget about you! You're my sister! And I love you!", cried Anna tears welling up in her eyes, the baby kicking like crazy, sensing her mom's stress.

"Anna, please! If I return to Arendelle, I'll end up hurting you! Please...just go back to Arendelle. Live with life with Kristoff", cried Elsa.

"Elsa I can't! I can't leave you!", cried Anna.

"When you return, you can tell everyone that I've stepped down as Queen of Arendelle, you and Kristoff can lead Arendelle", said Elsa.

"Elsa, stop talking like that! I'm not going anywhere without you! I didn't get my heart frozen, sacrifice myself for you, and risk mine, Sven's, Olaf's and my baby's lives to get up here to you just for you to ask me to leave!", yelled Anna.

Elsa felt her heart sink, she had to do something to make Anna leave. Elsa then turned around and faced Anna.

"Anna, I'm not asking. I'm ordering you to leave. Right now", ordered Elsa sharply.

"No, I'm not leaving this mountain without you Elsa", cried Anna.

"Yes you are!", yelled Elsa, suddenly ice formed out of her hand without her doing it, Elsa gasped seeing the ice headed straight for Anna.

Realizing that it was going to repeat, she would end up hurting Anna again, when suddenly a ball of fire appeared in front of Anna and melted the ice before it hit her.

Elsa gasped in shock seeing the fireball hover in front of Anna, with a bright warm glow.

Anna starred at her intensely, the flames hovering around her, not harming her.

"Anna...what...", cried Elsa.

"You're not the only one in our family with powers...", said Anna as the flames vanished.

"And that's how you got around the wall?", asked Elsa.

"Through it. Elsa, please...don't you see? Until you can learn to conceal it, I can protect myself now", said Anna.

Elsa breathed deeply for a moment, silent. "Anna, no. No, I...I can't risk it!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa, why!? Why won't you come home!? I need you! I can't live without you!", cried Anna.

Elsa knew she had to do something she didn't want to do to make Anna leave.

"Yes you can Anna", she said coldly.

Anna blinked at Elsa's sudden change of tone. "You have Kristoff, your baby on the way, who knows how many more children...you have the perfect happily ever after", snapped Elsa.

"Elsa...", began Anna. "Anna!", snapped Elsa then. Anna flinched, backing up slightly.

"I don't WANT to come home with you!", yelled Elsa coldly, but inside she had a heavy lump in her throat.

"E-Elsa...that's not true", cried Anna. Elsa was using Anna's sensitivity from her pregnancy to her advantage.

"I never wanted to come home! I don't want to be at a kingdom, where they all admire the prince and princess but fear the queen!", yelled Elsa.

"I'm sick of looking at how happy you and Kristoff are, and I...I never considered you my sister Anna", said Elsa suddenly.

Anna flinched, her eyes welling up with tears then. "No...you don't mean that", cried Anna.

"Yes I do", suddenly Elsa formed an icicle, it took all her will to control it just right and the icicle suddenly shot at Anna, but it hit her snowflake necklace, smashing it into ice shards.

"Elsa!", cried Anna in shock, her heart was beating furiously in her chest and the baby kicked like crazy.

"Now LEAVE Anna!", yelled Elsa angrily.

Anna looked at Elsa in shocked, her eyes now full with tears, they began to run down her face.

Anna then slowly took a step back. She looked at Elsa one last time, letting a small whimper escape her lips.

Elsa kept her cold glare, but inside she was crying...she wanted to run over and hug her sister and apologize.

But she was doing this to protect Anna.

Anna then turned, going down the stairs. Elsa heard the palace doors shut then.

Elsa clutched the icy railing, she then broke down, sobbing heavily.

Outside, Anna was about to go through the snow wall to get back to Sven, it was quite a few yards from Elsa's castle, so Elsa wouldn't see or hear anything that was going on. Anna was sniffling softly, about to break down in tears.

When she was about to exit, suddenly, she felt a powerful arm wrap around her neck and cover her mouth.

Anna let out a muffled scream, struggling and saw it was Hans.

"Be quiet!", he growled dangerously holding tightly onto Anna. Anna struggled furiously, she then bit his hand.

"OW!", yelled Hans letting go of her mouth for a moment.

"SVEN! SVEN, GET KRISTOFF!", Anna screamed to the top of her lungs. The reindeer ran over seeing.

Protective of Anna, the reindeer charged over, his antlers pointing at Hans. The reindeer growled angrily.

"Sven, NO!", cried Anna seeing Hans raise a crossbow.

Hans grinned and shot his crossbow right at Sven, it hit the reindeer hard in the side of his chest.

"SVEN!", cried Anna fearfully seeing the reindeer stop for a moment, he grunted in pain and suddenly collapsed in the snow, blood beginning to stain the pure white snow.

He was on his side, breathing heavily when suddenly his body seemed to go limp and Anna didn't see him breathing.

"No...!", cried Anna tears in her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Not Sven...please not Sven.

"I'll leave him as a free meal for the wolves", grinned Hans, his arm still locked around Anna's neck.

"You...you monster!", yelled Anna as she struggled, kicking Hans.

"One more move and your child is NEXT!", snarled Hans as he pointed his crossbow at Anna's stomach.

Anna tensed, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. "Good girl", grinned Hans evilly.

"Oh, and I'm not alone", he added. Anna then saw about 40 men were hiding in the trees.

"I'd like you to meet my new army...nothing that special, but it will do", said Hans.

Anna struggled in Hans' grasp then.

"Boys, let's take her back to the cabin", said Hans evilly as he tightened his grip around Anna's neck, making it difficult for her to breathe.

They took Anna into the thick forest, as snow began to fall, covering Sven's body.

Back in Arendelle, morning had hit. Rapunzel opened her eyes in bed to see Anna wasn't beside her.

Rapunzel blinked sitting up, looking around. "Anna?", she said softly.

She got up and saw Anna's winter outfit, boots and necklace were all gone.

"Oh no...Eugene!", cried Rapunzel urgently as she ran out of the room.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel, what's wrong?", asked Eugene seeing the urgency on his wife's face.

"It's Anna! I think she's gone!", cried Rapunzel. "Gone?", asked Eugene when Kristoff ran over, hearing.

"What do you mean Anna's gone?!", asked Kristoff fearfully.

"Her winter outfit is gone, so is her necklace! I woke up and she was gone!", cried Rapunzel.

"Wait...where's Olaf?", asked Eugene. "Oh no...", Kristoff ran outside, Rapunzel and Eugene following.

They ran into the stables to see Sitron, Maximus, the other horses...but Sven's stable was empty.

Kristoff looked on the wall to see Sven's tack was gone too.

"She must have went when we were all asleep to find Elsa...with her fire powers", said Rapunzel fearfully.

"No...NO!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. "We have to find her!", he said urgently.

"I'll round up the men! Rapunzel, you stay here in case they come back", said Eugene quickly. "I will", replied Rapunzel.

Soon men hurried to the stables and all got on a horse. Prince Edwards got on Sitron while Eugene got Maximus saddled.

When Kristoff went to get on one of the black horses, he nervously stopped. "What?", asked Eugene.

"Uh...um...I'm not a huge fan of horses...", admitted Kristoff, frankly he was terrified of them and only used to riding Sven.

Maximus rolled his eyes, suddenly the white horse ran over and picked up Kristoff throwing him onto his back.

"Whoa! Okay...you're a lot bigger than you look...", said Kristoff nervously. Maximus gave him an annoyed looked.

"Okay, yeah you're right...we have to find Anna, I got to get over this fear", said Kristoff. Eugene got on one of the brown horses.

"Let's start on the north mountain!", ordered Kristoff holding tightly onto Maximus's reins.

"I'll take some men to the North east!", said Prince Edwards on Sitron, 5 men with him.

"Okay, good. Let's go!", yelled Kristoff.

The horses took off at a galloping speed. "Whoa..whoa, whoa, whoa!", yelled Kristoff nervously, having zero balance on Maximus.

He then looked up towards the mountain, realizing Anna, Sven and Olaf were all up there, possibly in danger.

He shook off his nervousness and held tightly onto Max.

"Come on Max, faster!", he yelled. The white horse neighed and sped up at a blinding speed ahead of the others.


	8. The Forbidden Cave

The blizzard raged at the top of the mountain, it was so powerful that the clouds became overcast, making midday looking like midnight.

The snow had piled over and the blizzard continued on. The temperature had to be 80 below zero Fahrenheit. The powder snow had to be 12 feet deep, at the least.

Near Elsa's palace, where the storm was at its strongest, a frozen solid antler was sticking out of the snow.

There was also a furry ear sticking out with frost covered on it. The rest of the body was buried under the snow.

Suddenly, the ear flicked and the snow began to move. There was a strained grunting sound and suddenly Sven pulled himself out of the snow pile.

He panted heavily, snorting and shaking. The violent wind blew through the reindeer's bloody chest mane.

Blood dripped from his chest into the snow, frost over the wound, it was becoming infected already.

Sven panted and climbed out of his grave of snow, straining. He then collapsed onto the surface of the snow and snorted.

He then stood up shakily, pain shooting through his wound and legs. He then saw that Elsa's snow wall was closing up.

Sven grunted urgently, the snowstorm freezing it back up. He struggled but ran over.

He was halfway through when it nearly closed up, Sven then used all his leg power and leaped out, he fell into the snow, making it out just in time.

Sven panted, grunting in pain. He got up, his knees shaking.

He then growled and took a step forward, not able to move fast. He started to journey down the mountain, one thought stuck in his head.

He had to get to Kristoff and tell him about Anna.

Sven panted, the snow was so deep that it went up to his chest, he left a heavy trail of blood behind him as he slowly pushed his way through the violent storm.

He grunted, panting unevenly, more blood pouring out of his deep wound, the arrow was still stabbed into his chest, dragging along in the snow.

He panted heavily and pushed ahead, the snowflakes beginning to sting his eyes and the violent wind felt like it was ripping the flesh off of his open wound.

Far up the mountain, passed Elsa's palace, deep in the thick forest, was a cabin.

It was dimly lit. Inside, Anna was unconscious, she had been knocked out by Hans half way to the cabin.

She groaned suddenly, opening her eyes slowly, her head hurting. She went to place her hand on her stomach, but both her hands were tied behind her back.

Anna struggled, but the ropes were so tight they cut through her skin, she felt a wetness, most likely blood.

She began struggling and straining trying to get lose.

"Well, well, well, awake already", a voice said. Anna looked seeing Hans walk over.

She glared at him. "That was much too easy", grinned Hans.

"You...how could you...", Anna growled angrily. "Oh don't take it personally, that reindeer was destined to be eaten by wolves eventually", said Hans coldly.

"What do you want?!", demanded Anna struggling more.

"I thought you knew this. I am here to get back at you and your freak sister", snarled Hans.

"But of course, you're first. Being knocked up, you were much easier to capture in your weakened state", growled Hans as he knelt down in front of Anna who continued to glare at him.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm NOT weak!", Anna suddenly kicked Hans right in the balls.

"OW! You BITCH!", snarled Hans angrily as he grabbed Anna by her braid, he then pulled a dagger out and held it to Anna's stomach.

Anna gasped, her heart skipping a beat in fear as she felt the blade against her stomach.

"Please...", she pleaded, terrified for her baby.

"Oh, NOW you're begging me...this is going to be a blast", sneered Hans as he got up walking away.

Anna breathed deeply, she then thought of an idea.

She starred at Hans, trying to use her fire powers...but something was wrong. She gasped, they weren't working.

Why?! Was it because she used too much of them when she broke Elsa's wall? It had to be...she wasn't strong enough.

She was a lot weaker than she felt...if she was too weak to use her powers. Anna struggled frantically, feeling the baby kick urgently.

"Don't think that anyone is going to come and save you. I killed that reindeer and no one can make it up this mountain...except Elsa, and she is no where to be seen, now is she?", chuckled Hans evilly.

Anna struggled more. "What are you going to do to me?", growled Anna.

"Oh well, since you're knocked up, you're going to be a lot more fun than Elsa...god knows no one could get a reaction out of her", growled Hans.

"R-Reaction...?", asked Anna growing scared. Hans grinned sickeningly.

Back on the mountain, Sven was struggled hard against the blizzard, he then suddenly grunted, his knees giving out.

He growled, his vision doubled and blurry from the wound. He tried to take another step but suddenly his knees gave out.

He grunted loudly and collapsed in the snow, panting deeply. He kept seeing Anna's terrified face in his mind, and Hans taking her away.

Just as Sven was about to fall unconscious...possibly slip to death, he saw something in the distance.

Sven blinked weakly, thinking he was hallucinating...when suddenly he knew he wasn't.

It was Olaf. "Anna! Sven!", called Olaf struggling against the blizzard. Sven grunted, still laying down.

Olaf saw him and gasped. "Sven!", Olaf hurried over.

He saw Sven's injury. "Sven, what happened?!", cried Olaf worriedly. Sven grunted urgently trying to stand.

"Where's Anna? Did something happen to her?", asked Olaf worriedly. Sven nodded and he struggled to get up.

Olaf quickly helped Sven the best he could. "Come on! We got to find Kristoff!", cried Olaf.

Sven began trying again to push against the winds, panting heavily as blood continued to trail behind him.

"Oh no...", Olaf saw how much blood Sven had already lost. The little snowman stopped and dug like crazy in the snow, when he finally dug deep enough and found some leafs.

He quickly pressed it against Sven's wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

Sven grunted, moving forward. "Sven, wait! Let me treat your wound!", cried Olaf. Sven shook his head and grunted urgently.

"Anna must really be in trouble...let's hurry Sven!", cried Olaf following Sven.

Back at the cabin, Hans suddenly threw Anna against a wall, Anna cried out loudly in pain, her back hitting it hard.

She clutched her stomach as Hans approached her with a knife, her hands still tied together.

"Stop...please...", cried Anna, she was going to lose her baby at this rate. This was the third time Hans physically assaulted her.

"Oh we've only just began Anna", growled Hans. He held the knife to her stomach then. Anna tensed breathing deeply.

"I could end this right here, and right now", he said. Anna held her breath, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she thought she might have a heart attack.

"But...let's not make it too quick", sneered Hans.

Back down the mountain, Sven and Olaf had made it out of the storm and were halfway down the mountain where the weather was clearer.

Sven grunted, his vision blurry. He staggered as he walked, the long bloody trail behind him.

Several yards down, Kristoff, Eugene and the others were running up towards there.

"Max, come on!", yelled Kristoff urgently. Maximus sped up when suddenly he neighed urgently.

Kristoff looked over Maximus's ears and saw something in the distance.

It was mangy, brown, had antlers, and beside it was a walking snowman, and a trail of blood behind them.

"SVEN!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. Maximus sped up towards them as Sven staggered.

Kristoff jumped off of the white horse and ran over to Sven. "Oh no..", Eugene got off of his horse and followed.

Kristoff dashed over and finally reached Sven. Sven collapsed in Kristoff's arms, panting deeply. "Sven! Sven, what happened?!", yelled Kristoff fearfully.

Sven grunted weakly. "No...no, no, no!", Kristoff panicked, he took the arrow out of the wound.

Sven grunted in pain, panting heavily. He then grunted urgently at Kristoff, pulling his sleeve.

"Where's Anna?!", asked Kristoff urgently. Sven continued to grunt urgently.

"Something must have happened", said Eugene urgently.

"Something happened to Anna! She's in trouble!", cried Olaf.

"I reorganize that arrow, it's one of Hans'", said one of the men with the horses.

"No...Anna...", said Kristoff fearfully.

"Max! Come here", yelled Eugene urgently. "Take Sven back, have some men treat him", said Eugene.

The men all lifted the reindeer and placed him on Maximus's back.

Maximus grunted a bit from the reindeer's dead weight, but he took off back towards the castle, Olaf with them.

Kristoff and the rest of the men hurried up the mountain, but when they reached it, they were faced with the same block.

Elsa's ice wall. "Prince Kristoff, you don't think that...Queen Elsa would...", said one of the men.

"No! Never! Something else is wrong", replied Kristoff.

On the North east mountain, Prince Edwards rode Sitron towards the Forbidden ice cave, with five other men on gray and brown horses.

"We cannot go to the Forbidden cave Prince Edwards", said a man on one of the brown horses.

"You guys can't, but Elsa is not my queen. Her rules don't apply to me", said Edwards as he held onto Sitron's reins.

"No, you're crazy!", yelled a man on one of the gray horses.

"It's suicide, you won't come out alive!", said another.

"I have no choice! Princess Anna is in danger! And Elsa just might be as well", said Edwards as he guided Sitron towards the entrance of the cave.

Sitron neighed a little nervously as the five men watched, shocked.

"It's okay boy, easy", soothed Edwards as he patted Sitron's neck. Sitron neighed softly and began walking inside.

As they walked in silently, Edwards and Sitron looked around. The cave walls and floor were completely made of solid ice.

The ice seemed to sparkle, and there were icy snow covered rocks all over. Sitron then stopped and neighed nervously looking up.

"Whoa, easy boy", Edwards looked up too and saw countless log sized icicles hanging from the top of the cave.

"Whoa...", said Edwards also intimidated. "Take it slow, and quiet", said Edwards quietly as he petted Sitron's neck.

Sitron neighed softly and continued forward.

There was a chilly breeze that went through the cave and seemed to send chills down both the man and the horse's spines.

They were about halfway through when suddenly Sitron stopped neighing urgently.

"What is it boy?", asked Edwards. Sitron looked behind them and suddenly they heard growling and snarling behind them.

Edwards looked to see a pack of a dozen wolves chasing them. "Sitron, go!", yelled Edwards.

Sitron sped ahead and began galloping, dodging the icy rocks and leaping over cracks in the icy floor.

The wolves snarled and sped up, teeth showing and drool coming out of their jaws.

The leader of the pack, a white wolf sped up and leaped at Sitron's rear leg. Sitron neighed and kicked the wolf hard in the face.

The wolf yelped loudly and fell, hitting one of the rocks hard.

The other wolves continued to pursue them as Sitron galloped fast.

"Come on! Come on, Sitron!", yelled Edwards as they saw the exit up ahead.

The wolves all snarled and sped up, one leaped up and bit Edwards's leg. Edwards yelled in pain but Sitron then kicked the wolf off.

"Thanks buddy", panted Edwards as the horse sped up. Suddenly, the icicles above them began to shake.

"Go! Go Sitron!", yelled Edwards.

The horse sped up, when suddenly both Sitron and Edwards gasped seeing the giant icicles begin falling off of the exit way.

"Sitron, GO! Run as fast as you can!", yelled Edwards urgently. Sitron neighed and sped up, running faster than ever before in his life.

He then leaped, the two were right under the falling icicles. The horse then fell into the snow with Edwards.

They looked behind them to see the icicles fall on the wolves, blood spilling out from the cave collapse.

"We made it...", panted Edwards as Sitron panted heavily.

Edwards got up brushing the snow off of his coat, he then blinked seeing Elsa's ice palace in front of him.

"Whoa...", said Edwards impressed. Sitron also starred. He had seen it before under Hans' ownership, but it never ceased to impress him.

Or anyone for that matter.

"Come on...", Edwards approached the icy staircase. "Wait here, take a rest", said Edwards as he tied Sitron to a tree. He got out a pale of water and a bag of oats.

"Good boy", said Edwards softly as he patted Sitron's nose.

Edwards walked up the icy staircase, and he entered the palace.


	9. Fire and Ice

Rapunzel walked outside to the courtyard, still seeing no sign of their return. She looked down, holding the flower bracelet she gave Anna.

Her other hand was on her stomach as she began to fear the worst.

Suddenly she heard galloping in the distance. Rapunzel looked up seeing Maximus running towards her, with Olaf and an injured Sven.

"Max!", cried Rapunzel. Maximus stopped in front of her neighing urgently. Some men came out and got Sven in the stable to treat his wound.

"Olaf, what happened?! Where's Anna?", cried Rapunzel worriedly.

"I don't know! Sven says she's in trouble. Kristoff, Eugene and the rest went to find her", replied Olaf.

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide in fear. "No...Anna...", she cried fearfully, clutching the bracelet.

Inside the stable, the men treated Sven's wound as the reindeer grunted and snorted. They covered it and put fresh warm hay in his stable.

They put a warm blanket over Sven.

Sven lay down too weak to get up but he remained worried for Anna.

Back up the North mountain, Prince Edwards walked up the icy staircase. He looked up at how tall the palace was, he continued and finally reached the doors.

He hesitated but then opened them, entering.

Inside he saw the entire floor was made of ice, and the entrance hall staircase was also ice.

Everything, from the fountain to the stairs to the floor, and ceiling, was all ice.

"Amazing...", said Edwards looking around impressed.

"Who's there?!", came a sharp voice.

Edwards blinked looking up and saw ice being shot at him.

"WHOA! Okay, whoa, hold your...fire? Hold your fire! No way that's Anna...hold your ice!", yelled Edwards dodging.

Elsa blinked seeing who it was.

"Edwards? What...what are you doing here?", asked Elsa in shock.

"I've come to talk", replied Edwards as he approached her, she was standing at the top of the entrance staircase.

"I have nothing to say", said Elsa sharply. "Oh there's a lot I have to say", said Edwards.

"How on earth did you get here?! The snowstorm would have froze the wall back up by now!", cried Elsa.

"The Forbidden cave", replied Edwards. Elsa looked at him, her eyes grew wide.

"Why would you do that?! Why would you risk your life for me?!", she cried.

Edwards was quiet for a moment. "Because Anna's in trouble", replied Edwards.

"What?", cried Elsa worriedly. "She's in danger, and only you can save her Elsa", replied Edwards.

Elsa backed up for a moment, breathing hard. Anna was in danger...the words made her want to rush and save her...but...she was a danger to Anna.

"I'll take down the snow wall, Kristoff can go after her", said Elsa.

"Anna doesn't need Kristoff! She needs YOU! Elsa, you have to stop being so afraid you'll hurt her! You love your sister, and she loves you!", yelled Edwards.

"Don't tell me things I don't already know!", snapped Elsa.

"Elsa, please. If you just try you can control your powers", said Edwards. "Edwards, I can't! Don't you see?!", cried Elsa.

"Let's think for a moment. What made you able to control your powers before?", asked Edwards as he began walking up the stairs towards Elsa.

"My love for my sister but...", cried Elsa.

"That's it...that's why", said Edwards. "Are you suggesting I don't love my sister?!", snarled Elsa dangerously backing up as Edwards reached the top of the stairs.

"No. I'm saying that because you won't open your heart up to anyone else, you see her happy life with Kristoff and you've grown jealous", replied Edwards.

Elsa glared at him.

"Elsa...you can control your powers again if you learn to love again. And not just Anna, but everyone", said Edwards.

"Please...just leave! That isn't the answer!", cried Elsa. "Yes it is! And you know it is", said Edwards.

Elsa hugged herself looking away, filled with fear.

"I risked my life to get here...for that very reason. Because I love you Elsa", said Edwards.

Elsa's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a bit, she looked at him.

"I don't see you as some monster. And I never will. Trust me", Edwards held his hand out to Elsa.

"Trust me Elsa...don't be afraid", he said softly.

Elsa hesitated, her heart pounding rapidly. She slowly reached her hand to his.

She paused, looking at him. "Trust me", said Edwards softly.

Elsa bit her lip and then slowly took his hand. Edwards pulled her to him and suddenly, the two kissed deeply, quite passionately.

For the first time, Elsa relaxed. And she didn't lose control of her powers. She felt like she had a strong unbreakable harness on them.

The two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. "Anna...where is she?", cried Elsa fearfully.

"Come on", Edwards took Elsa's hand and they hurried out of there.

Halfway down the mountain, Kristoff and the rest saw the five men that were with Edwards.

"Where's Prince Edwards?", asked Kristoff urgently. "He went through the Forbidden cave!", replied one of the men.

"So far we haven't seen him come back", replied another.

"All we can do is wait", said Eugene. Kristoff clutched his horse's reins tightly. "You guys return to the castle, I'm waiting here for them", said Kristoff.

"Are you crazy? You'll freeze to death!", said one of the men.

"I'm not leaving this mountain until Anna is safe", said Kristoff firmly.

The men all looked worried but they nodded and left.

Kristoff looked into the cave. "Anna...Anna, please be all right", he said fearfully.

Up the mountain, in the cabin Hans had left the room Anna was in for a while. Anna was trying to break the ropes around her wrists, but the more she struggled, the deep they dug into her wrists.

Anna gritted her teeth in pain as she struggled to get her hands loose.

She panted stopping for a moment. She looked down at her stomach. "I'm so sorry Aurora...", she cried softly.

Suddenly the door opened and Hans appeared.

Anna glared at him. "Sorry for the wait, had to make sure none of your little pals followed", said Hans grinning.

Anna struggled again glaring at him. "Why don't you just get it over with and kill me?", she asked darkly.

"That would be easy, but it would be much too quick then. Where's the fun in that?", asked Hans.

Anna struggled when suddenly Hans grabbed her roughly slamming her against the wall.

Anna let out a moan of pain, breathing deeply. "It's a shame Elsa isn't here to see this, her heart would break", growled Hans as he held a knife to Anna's throat.

Anna glared at him. "Leave Elsa OUT OF THIS!", she yelled angrily.

"If you hurt Elsa, I swear to God I'll kill you!", growled Anna.

Hans grinned, her then suddenly hit Anna hard in the stomach.

Anna cried out loudly, gasping in pain, fearful he hurt Aurora. But Anna felt relief when she felt Aurora kicking.

She gasped heavily, grimacing in pain. "Too easy", grinned Hans as he then grabbed Anna's braid holding her head up to look at him.

Anna trembled violently. "Now this is the real fun part", grinned Hans.

He then took his hand and placed it over Anna's chest. Anna tensed, holding her breath in fear realizing what he was about to do.

"N-No...", she whimpered fearfully.

Hans grinned sickeningly about to unbutton her cape, when suddenly a blast of ice smashed the window.

Hans looked with Anna to see Elsa appear, she raised her hands and suddenly, ice formed and blasted into the window and hit Hans.

Anna fell to the floor, breathing deeply. Hans went to get up, the dagger still in his hand.

Elsa ran in and she shot ice at him. The icicle suddenly stabbed Hans's and impaled him to the wall, killing him.

"Elsa!", cried Anna. Elsa ran over to Anna untying her hands. "I'm so sorry Anna...", cried Elsa tearfully.

"It's okay...you're here now", said Anna weakly.

Suddenly, arrows were shot at the sisters. Anna cried out while Elsa gasped shielding Anna.

Hans's followers surrounded them, all having their crossbows raised.

"Go!", cried Elsa, the sisters ran out of there, the men chasing them, separating them from Edwards and Sitron.

Anna panted as she held tightly onto Elsa's hand as the two ran, arrows still being shot at them.

"Faster Anna, faster!", cried Elsa urgently as Anna slowed down, panting unevenly.

"I...I can't...!", cried Anna collapsing to her knees, her hand on her stomach. She panted unevenly, shaking as Elsa knelt beside her.

Elsa heard the men coming closer. "Anna, you have to!", cried Elsa fearfully.

"I can't, it hurts Elsa...", cried Anna clutching her stomach. Elsa then saw the men appearing.

She panicked but then she built a small ice cave with her powers. "Get inside! Hurry!", cried Elsa helping Anna inside.

"Elsa! What about you?!", cried Anna fearfully. "I'll drive them off, STAY in here Anna!", cried Elsa.

Elsa then turned to face the men who all pointed their crossbows at her.

Elsa glared and suddenly she blasted ice at them. The men yelled and shot arrows at Elsa.

"Shoot her! Kill them both!", yelled one of the men. Elsa shot ice, freezing every arrow shot at them.

The men shot more arrows, Elsa blasting more ice. Anna watched in fear, her heart racing.

The men continued shooting arrows, and some of them got passed Elsa's ice and hit the outside of the ice cave Anna was in.

Elsa gasped fearfully, she then shot more blasts of ice when suddenly an arrow shot and hit Elsa's arm.

"ELSA!", screamed Anna fearfully. Elsa fell to her knees, clutching her arm, blood pouring out of the wound, staining her ice dress.

"I-I'm okay...just stay in there Anna!", Elsa grimaced in pain, pulling the arrow out of her arm.

Anna flinched seeing that. "Elsa, no!", she cried. "Let me protect you Anna! Please!", cried Elsa.

"Shoot them!", yelled one of the men.

Anna looked up, she then glared at the men and slowly came out of the cave. "Anna! No!", cried Elsa.

"Shoot her!", one of the men shot an arrow, but when it was only an inch from Anna's face, it erupted into flames and fell into the snow.

The men starred in shock.

"Anna...", cried Elsa fearfully. The snow under Anna's feet glowed orange, and suddenly an explosion of lava erupted behind Anna.

Elsa gasped backing up from it and the men all yelled in shock. The lava and flames then flew right at them.

It took the form of a lion and roared. "What is THIS?!", yelled one of the men fearfully. Their horses all ran off, terrified.

"Anna...!", cried Elsa shocked.

The fiery lion then roared and leaped at the men, setting them all on fire.

Elsa got up, her wound had stopped bleeding. She then shot blasts of ice at the men, it conjoined with Anna's fire and it formed into ocean water.

Into a giant tsunami. The men began running, terrified as the water followed them.

Suddenly the water hit them, and flooded them away.

The mountain rumbled, back in Arendelle, Rapunzel and Eugene saw water on the mountain.

"What is that?", cried Rapunzel. Olaf gasped.

Kristoff felt the mountain rumble beneath his feet, he looked up seeing the flood.

"WHOA!", Kristoff dodged it narrowly as he climbed a tree, beneath he saw the flood carrying away Hans's men and anything else in it's path.

"What...on...earth...", said Kristoff shocked.

Back up in the mountain, the fire and water vanished, Elsa and Anna panted for a moment and then Anna suddenly lost her balance.

"Anna!", Elsa caught her as Anna fought from passing out. She breathed unevenly, visibly shaking.

"Anna, are you in pain?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"No...just, really weak", replied Anna weakly.

"Elsa...what about you?", asked Anna worriedly. "I think it's okay, it stopped bleeding", replied Elsa.

Anna went to stand up out of Elsa's arms, when suddenly a sharp pain hit her abdomen.

Anna let out a small cry of pain and grimaced, clutching onto Elsa.

"Anna! Anna, what's wrong?!", cried Elsa fearfully.

Anna breathed deeply for a moment, fear filling her chest when she realized it was a contraction. She was going into labor.

"Anna?", cried Elsa fearfully. "I...I think the baby's coming, Elsa", cried Anna.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in shock and worry.

"Now?! Oh god...come on, we have to get back to Arendelle! And fast", cried Elsa fearfully as she held onto Anna, who began breathing deeply.

Suddenly they saw Edwards and Sitron run over.

"Elsa!", he cried. "Edwards, it's Anna! She's in labor", cried Elsa fearfully.

"Let's hurry", the three got on Sitron, Elsa holding Anna in her arms protectively as the horse ran down the mountain.

Anna clutched onto Elsa, breathing deeply, off and on whimpering or groaning in pain as the contractions came and went.

"Hang in there, just breathe Anna, breathe sweetie", soothed Elsa when Anna groaned loudly in pain, clutching onto Elsa tightly.

Anna breathed shakily, whimpering. "Edwards, hurry up!", cried Elsa urgently, not knowing how far in Anna was in her labor.

"Sitron, come on buddy, faster!", yelled Edwards urgently.

Sitron sped up at a fast speed, and in the distance they saw Kristoff. Anna noticed him before anyone, she lifted her head weakly from Elsa's chest.

"Kristoff..!", she cried.

Kristoff saw them in the distance. "ANNA!", he yelled as he ran over. "Kristoff!", cried Anna.

Sitron skidded to a stop, Kristoff took Anna from Elsa's arms and the two hugged tightly, Kristoff holding her protectively in his strong arms.

"Oh Anna...", he said relieved holding her. "Kristoff...we have to get back to Arendelle, it's time", cried Anna weakly.

"What?!", asked Kristoff worriedly. "We have to hurry", said Elsa.

Kristoff nodded, he carefully handed Anna back to Elsa on Sitron. They ran down the mountain, Kristoff running alongside them.


	10. Aurora

During the run down the mountain, Kristoff didn't take his eyes off of Anna, who breathed deeply and groaned in pain, grimacing in Elsa's arms as Elsa stroked her hair soothing her gently.

Finally the castle was in sight. "Anna!", cried Rapunzel seeing with Olaf.

Sitron ran up to the front doors, stopping. Elsa got off of him, and helped Anna carefully to her feet.

"Kristoff, go get the midwife! I'll get Anna upstairs", ordered Elsa as Anna held tightly onto Elsa.

"Right!", Kristoff ran inside. "Anna", Rapunzel hurried over realizing what was happening.

She helped Elsa get her upstairs into the bedroom. Anna grimaced in pain again when they entered the bedroom, another contraction seizing her.

"Easy sweetie, easy, just breathe", soothed Rapunzel as Anna groaned in pain.

"Rapunzel, go get me a washcloth and a bowl of water", said Elsa urgently. "Right", Rapunzel hurried out.

"Elsa...it hurts so much...!", cried Anna as Elsa helped her to the bed. "Shhhh, I know, I know sweetie, just breathe, in and out", soothed Elsa as she helped Anna lay down, propped on pillows.

Anna took deep shaky breaths, clutching Elsa's hand tightly, her other hand on her swollen stomach.

"Easy...easy Anna, you're doing fine", soothed Elsa stroking Anna's hair. "I'm scared Elsa...", whimpered Anna then.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in worry. "I'm so scared...", admitted Anna.

"Hey...remember what you have been telling me all this time. Don't be scared", comforted Elsa.

Anna have a weak smile. "I'm so glad you're back Elsa", she said weakly.

"I'm never leaving you again Anna...I'm so sorry", cried Elsa as she stroked Anna's hair.

Rapunzel rushed back in with the things for Elsa. "Thank you Rapunzel, quickly get Kristoff and the midwife, tell them to hurry", ordered Elsa.

"Right away", Rapunzel hurried out.

As Elsa placed the washcloth in the water, Anna suddenly grimaced in severe pain, she slightly arched her back, the pain came so fast and hard.

"Ohhh god...they're coming faster!", cried Anna moaning in pain, her contractions coming at a faster pace already.

"What? Already?!", cried Elsa as she dabbed Anna's forehead with the washcloth. Anna gave a nod, crushing Elsa's hand as the painful contraction continued, not letting up.

Feeling how hard Anna was squeezing her hand made Elsa realize just how much pain her little sister was in.

"Oh Anna...sweetie, hang in there", soothed Elsa. Anna fell back onto the pillows, exhaling sharply, the contraction ending.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kristoff, Rapunzel and the midwife rushed in.

"Anna!", said Kristoff worriedly rushing to her side and taking her free hand. "Kristoff...", whimpered Anna.

"How far apart are the contractions?", asked the midwife urgently getting everything ready. "I can't tell...", cried Anna weakly.

"I think around 10 minutes", replied Elsa hoping she counted right.

"All right, Kristoff you'll have to leave the room", said the midwife. "What?! No! I can't leave her!", said Kristoff.

"Kristoff please, it's kingdom rules. Elsa will be here with your wife, and so will Rapunzel in case I need an extra set of hands", said the midwife.

Kristoff hesitated not wanting to leave Anna, not when she needed him most, when he felt Anna give his hand a gentle squeeze.

He looked down at her. "It's okay Kristoff, I'll be okay", she said weakly.

Kristoff leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead gently. "I love you", he said softly.

"I love you too", replied Anna weakly. Kristoff got up and regretfully left.

Anna breathed deeply, and she suddenly felt another contraction grip her. She groaned, crushing Elsa's hand tightly.

"I know, I know Anna", soothed Elsa letting Anna squeeze her hand as tight as possible.

Hours passed by, Anna's labor dragged on and became more painful and more difficult.

Kristoff paced outside the room, hearing Anna's groans and gasps of pain.

Inside, Anna grimaced in pain, clutching Elsa's hand tighter than ever. She groaned in pain, refusing to cry out, as stubborn as she was.

"Hang in there Anna", cried Rapunzel worriedly. "It won't be long now", said the midwife.

"That's it Anna, just squeeze my hand sweetie, don't let go", soothed Elsa as Anna groaned loudly, trying hard to get through the painful contraction.

"Ohhh god...!", she cried out then falling back on her pillows, loosening her grip on Elsa's hand, telling Elsa the contraction finally ended.

Anna panted heavily, already beginning to sweat. "Breathe sweetie, breathe", Elsa dabbed Anna's forehead.

"That...was the worst one yet...", panted Anna breathlessly, her chest rising up and down.

"You're doing very well Anna, it won't be along at all now, let us know when you start to feel pressure", said the midwife.

Anna nodded weakly, clutching onto Elsa's hand. "Hang in there Anna, you're doing do well", soothed Rapunzel.

After only a minute, Anna groaned and grimaced in pain again, she crushed Elsa's hand tightly then, and with her free hand she clutched onto Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna...!", cried Elsa worriedly seeing this one was clearly worse. Anna finally let a cry of pain escape her lips as the contraction gripped her, worse than ever.

"Oh god...oh god, it hurts! Elsa, make it stop, make it stop!", sobbed Anna, in severe dire pain.

"Oh Anna...I know, I know sweetie", soothed Elsa near tears, it pained her to watch her baby sister suffer like this.

Anna held onto Elsa, the pain gripping her and not letting go. Suddenly Anna felt something else with the dire pain, she felt pressure.

Anna suddenly groaned in pain slightly sitting up out of Elsa's arms. "Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"Anna, what are you feeling?", asked the midwife. "Pressure...a lot of it!", cried Anna through gritted teeth.

"Oh, okay! Its time Anna, just push at the next contraction", said the midwife urgently. Anna held tightly onto Elsa's hand, Elsa didn't take her eyes off of Anna.

Just then, a sharp contraction hit and Anna grimaced, she leaned forward with Elsa's help and began pushing with all her might.

"That's it, that's it, good girl, you're doing wonderful", said the midwife. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and after ten seconds she gasped for air, falling back onto the pillows.

"Rest Anna, take a moment to breathe", soothed Elsa as she dabbed Anna's forehead. Anna breathed rapidly, her chest rising and falling.

"You're doing wonderful, it won't be long now", comforted Rapunzel.

Anna then groaned, feeling another contraction. She leaned forward with Elsa's support and pushed again.

"That's it, that's it...", said the midwife.

"You're doing amazing Anna, I'm so proud of you, keep pushing", said Elsa as she let Anna crush her hand tightly.

Suddenly Anna cried out in pain and stopped pushing for a moment. "The head's crowning! We're nearly done Anna", said the midwife.

Anna gasped for air in Elsa's arms, she felt exhausted. Elsa dabbed Anna's forehead with the washcloth, poor Anna was drenched in sweat, her blood pumping for this.

"Deep breaths Anna, deep breaths", soothed Elsa as Anna caught her breath. The baby's head felt so big, since Anna'd figure was so small the pain was ten times worse than normal.

Anna then groaned feeling another contraction, she struggled to lean forward and Elsa quickly helped her.

Anna pushed then, crushing Elsa's hand. Elsa could have sworn she felt her hand break, but she ignored the pain, knowing Anna was suffering a lot more.

"Oh god...it hurts!", groaned Anna gritting her teeth in pain as she pushed.

"That's it! The head's out, just one more push Anna", said the midwife. Anna fell back on her pillows, gasping for air.

"I can't...I can't...", she cried in defeat, her fiery will lost to this. She felt so exhausted, between using her fire powers in her condition and now this, she was at her limit.

In fact she was passed her limit. "Yes you can Anna, you can", said Elsa softly.

"No...I can't...no more...", cried Anna weakly shaking her head on the pillow.

"Anna please, you're so close, you can do this", said Rapunzel softly.

"Anna, look at me", said Elsa. Anna looked at Elsa weakly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sweetie, you CAN do this. You're so close. You'll be holding little Aurora in your arms any second now, please, please don't give up", said Elsa softly.

Anna breathed deeply as Elsa dabbed her forehead. "I'm so tired Elsa...", whimpered Anna.

"I know baby, I know, please don't give up though. Please Anna, please", cried Elsa.

Whenever Anna was upset in the past, very upset, Elsa would call her baby as in baby sister.

Anna took deep breaths, shaking. She then felt another contraction grip her. She clutched Elsa's hand and leaned forward with Elsa's support.

She then pushed again, grimacing in pain. "That's it, keep pushing!", said the midwife.

"You're nearly done Anna, you're so close", soothed Elsa. Anna cried out but kept pushing with all her might.

Seeing Anna was struggling so badly, Rapunzel rushed over and took Anna's other hand. "Hang in there Anna, you're doing amazing", soothed Rapunzel.

"Keep pushing sweetie, keep pushing, almost done, almost done", Elsa comforted as Anna suddenly let a short scream escape her lips, the pain so intense.

Outside, Kristoff heard the scream and he jumped up, terrified for Anna.

Back inside, Anna cried out one more time and with one final effort, she collapsed onto her pillow, gasping heavily for air.

And then she heard the most beautiful sound...the sound of her baby crying. Anna opened her eyes weakly, her eyelids heavy.

"She's here Anna! And it's a girl!", cried Elsa happily, tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, she looks just her", said Rapunzel.

Anna couldn't keep her eyes opened, her vision was suddenly blurry and she felt herself slip to unconsciousness.

Anna wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but she slowly opened her heavy eyelids.

"Anna?", asked Elsa seeing her wake up. "Elsa...?", asked Anna very weakly.

"Oh Anna! You're all right!", cried Elsa tearfully as she gently hugged Anna.

"W-Where's Aurora?", asked Anna weakly. Elsa smiled and looked over, Anna followed her sister's gaze and saw Kristoff holding a small pink bundle.

Kristoff came over slowly and sat beside Anna's bedside.

"Anna...thank god, you're all right", said Kristoff. "Let me hold her", pleaded Anna.

"Of course sweetie", Kristoff carefully handed Aurora to Anna. Anna cradled her daughter to see Aurora had red hair like her, but she had Kristoff's warm brown eyes.

"Oh...she's so beautiful...", cried Anna as she cuddled Aurora, who placed her tiny hand on Anna's cheek.

"She's as beautiful as her mother", said Elsa.

Anna cuddled Aurora gently. "How long was I out?", she asked weakly.

"Not nearly long enough, you need your rest Anna", replied Rapunzel.

"Only for two hours...we got scared because you lost so much blood", explained Elsa.

"But you're okay", said Kristoff relieved.

Anna's eyelids felt heavy as lead, but she held her baby girl close to her. Kristoff held his arm under Anna's arms, seeing she was weak.

"Let's give them some quiet time", said Elsa as she and Rapunzel left the room.

Kristoff carefully got into bed with Anna sitting beside her.

"I was so afraid that I lost you", admitted Kristoff.

Anna smiled weakly. "Elsa saved my life...", she said weakly.

Suddenly Anna felt a wave of limpness take over her, her body exhausted from the ordeal.

"Kristoff...please take Aurora, I can't hold her", said Anna. Kristoff quickly took the now sleeping baby from the exhausted mother's arms.

Anna breathed deeply, her arms limp on the bed. "You did amazing...I'm so proud of you", said Kristoff softly.

Anna smiled weakly, placing her hand weakly onto his arm.

"Rest Anna, you need it badly", soothed Kristoff. Anna nodded weakly, her eyelids shutting again. Never in her life has she felt this tired before.

After 5 days of much needed rest, Anna was back on her feet. As she went outside with Kristoff, she saw Sven.

"Sven!", cried Anna happily to see the reindeer was alive. Sven ran over and nuzzled Anna. Anna hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay", cried Anna as Sven nuzzled her.

She, Kristoff and Elsa were saying their final goodbyes to Eugene, Rapunzel and Maximus who were returning home.

Anna hugged Rapunzel tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much", cried Rapunzel.

"I'll miss you too...please write me when your baby comes", said Anna as she placed a hand on Rapunzel's stomach.

"I will", smiled Rapunzel. "We'll visit again next year", said Eugene. Sven said goodbye to Maximus, and soon they boarded onto their ship and left.

Olaf waved to the ship as well.

Prince Edwards snuck behind Elsa and suddenly dipped her, kissing her deeply.

Anna chuckled. "I told you he liked you", she commented. Elsa ignored her sister and kissed Edwards back.

Anna giggled when suddenly she felt Kristoff hold her in his arms, hugging her from behind.

"I'm so glad you're all right", said Kristoff.

Anna smiled and turned around kissing him deeply. "So...when do you want to have another baby?", asked Anna once they broke the kiss.

Kristoff blinked looking scared. Anna laughed.

Once they went back inside, Anna lifted Aurora out of her bassinet, standing with Elsa. "She really looks just like you Anna", smiled Elsa.

Anna smiled, Aurora then reached her arms out to Elsa. "I think she wants you to hold her Elsa", said Anna.

"Me? But I...", said Elsa a little nervously.

Anna smiled and carefully handed Aurora to Elsa, who held her nervously at first. Aurora giggled at Elsa, and played with Elsa's hair.

Elsa then relaxed, smiling lovingly cuddling Aurora. "I told you, she adores you", said Anna.

"You're going to make a wonderful mommy, Anna", said Elsa. Anna smiled and hugged Elsa and Aurora, the three of them watching the snow start to melt outside.

END


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note

Keep a lookout for the sequel to this!

It's called Frozen 3! I'll see you there


End file.
